Drogas para un ángel roto
by Calabaza
Summary: Castiel se quedó con él cuando Lucifer se alzó sobre la tierra y la oscuridad comenzó a devorarse al mundo. Se quedó aún después de que el resto de los ángeles abandonaran a la humanidad y sus propios poderes se esfumaran. A veces Dean se preguntaba cuanto más resistiría el ángel antes de arrepentirse por su decisión de quedarse a su lado.
1. Devoción

**Historia basada en el endverse, el universo alternativo que se muestra en el episodio The End, un escenario apocalíptico en el que ya no hay ángeles y en cambio abundan los demonios y croats (personas infectadas por el virus croatoan).Dean Winchester sigue resistiéndose al destino, y Castiel, que ahora es un simple humano, piensa acompañarlo hasta el final.**

**.**

La primera vez que sucedió fue en la época en la que el pie de Castiel estaba sanando, cuando ya había sufrido todo el rigor de la experiencia humana, toda la gama de inconvenientes de ser mortal. El frío, el hambre, la debilidad, el dolor. Oh, el dolor.

Cuando era un ángel Castiel podía ser herido y sentir dolor, pero su gracia le permitía sanarse a sí mismo con eficiencia y rapidez, y aún sino era capaz de curarse por su cuenta siempre podía contar con la asistencia de alguno de sus hermanos para aliviarse cuanto antes por lo que no estaba acostumbrado a la agonía prolongada de un dolor crónico o de tener que esperar a que su cuerpo sanara lentamente de la manera mortal.

Experimentar el dolor como humano era algo completamente distinto a lo que había sentido antes. El dolor que fracturarse el pie le había provocado había sido, por resumirlo en una sola palabra, caótico, porque el dolor terrenal, físico, de la carne misma, era punzante, quemante, intenso y desordenado, estaba en todas partes y lo invadía todo, se extendía hasta saturar cada fibra nerviosa de su cuerpo, y envenenar cada una de las ideas en su mente hasta perder el control. Todo lo que podía pensar o sentir era dolor. Él mismo se había convertido en dolor, expresado en gritos que sólo cesaban cuando lograba articular la única palabra en la que podía enfocarse a momentos: Dean.

Y Dean estaba ahí a su lado, tratando de hacer que se calmara mientras atendían su herida.

Pero la peor parte, aún más que el insoportable dolor en sí mismo, había sido todo aquello que lo había acompañado. Miedo, incertidumbre, angustia, impotencia y sobre todo, la completa conciencia que tuvo a partir de entonces de su condición humana, de la debilidad que conlleva, de lo fácil que era enfermarse o herirse, del mucho tiempo que le costaba recuperarse y de que tal vez nunca volvería a sentirse del todo bien.

Aun cuando había sanado y ya podía levantarse todavía a veces le dolía el pie, sobre todo si hacía frío o llovía.

—Es normal. —le había dicho Chuck, poniendo en las manos de Castiel un bote de pastillas—A veces con el frío y la humedad duelen los huesos, sobre todo las articulaciones y las viejas lesiones. Toma eso, te ayudará a soportarlo.

¿Normal? ¿Era normal para los humanos sentir aquella cantidad de dolor sólo por que hacia mal clima?

Había estado observando a la humanidad desde sus inicios y sabía cosas sobre ellos que los mismos humanos ignoraban, había podido mirar en de sus corazones, y podía ver la trama que cada una de sus vidas trazaba dentro de la gran creación de su Padre.

Pero había pequeños detalles que parecían carecer de importancia ante la mirada celestial y que Castiel no había notado hasta que había llegado a vivir entre los humanos. Hasta que se había convertido en uno de ellos. Como el hecho de que con la humedad y el frío duelen los huesos y el dolor no se iba por un buen tiempo sin importar lo que hiciera.

Las pastillas ayudaban, aunque debía tomarlas constantemente porque comenzaba el invierno y el frío que se colaba dentro de las barracas del campamento era demasiado. El dolor en el pie, aunque mucho menos intenso que al principio, seguía pareciéndole intolerable, pero había optado por no mencionarlo temiendo que aquel sufrimiento que le parecía excesivo fuera únicamente por que él era nuevo en la experiencia humana. Muchos en el campamento se habían lastimado de alguna u otra forma, algunos la habían tenido mucho peor que Castiel, y sin embargo andaban por ahí, haciendo rondas y cumpliendo con su trabajo sin quejarse. Sentía una redescubierta admiración por la resistencia humana. Y como humano, él tendría que aprender a resistir también. Así que guardaba su dolor para sí mismo mientras se metía dos o tres pastillas a la boca.

Así pasó el invierno, y cuando llegó la primavera seguía tomando pastillas a toda hora, aunque el pie le dolía cada vez menos.

Pero antes de eso, cuando su pie apenas había sanado y recién volvía a levantarse luego de dos meses tumbado en la cama, y tenía que andar despacio y apoyándose en un bastón, fue cuando sucedió por primera vez.

Desde que se había lastimado y no podía ir más con el grupo de expediciones, él y Dean se habían visto muy poco. A veces Dean pasaba a visitarlo, pero casi siempre estaba muy ocupado, por lo que Castiel no se esperaba que llegara esa noche, mientras él se dedicaba a dar un paseo de un lado al otro de la habitación probando que tanto peso podía poner sobre el pie afectado sin sentir incomodidad.

—Deberías estar descansando.

—Estoy… cansado de descansar. —respondió, girándose para ver a Dean, quien se había quedado de pie en la puerta. Estaba sucio de lodo y de sudor, tenía una cortada en la mejilla cerca del ojo, que todavía estaba sangrando, y además lucía exhausto. —Tú, por otra parte necesitas dormir.

Dean chascó la lengua y soltó una risilla seca que no tenía nada de cómico o alegre, era más un sonido cansado y apesadumbrado.

—Dormir. Si pudiera dormir lo estaría haciendo.

El cazador caminó por la habitación y se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, suspiró y frotó sus párpados con las yemas de los dedos.

— ¿Sabes que tenemos información sobre el Colt? Dicen que está en Nueva York, que lo tiene un demonio en un penthouse en Manhattan. Un penthouse, imagínate. Esos hijos de puta se están dando la gran vida y aquí no tenemos ni papel higiénico. ¿Y sabes qué más? Hay otros que dicen que está en un convento en Denver. O que podría estar en México. ¡El puto Colt podría estar en México! — Dean resopló y trató de calmarse manteniendo la cabeza baja y la mirada fija en el piso.

—Podría estar en el fondo del mar. —soltó finalmente. —No estoy más cerca de encontrarlo de lo que lo estaba al principio.

Levantó el rostro y miró a Castiel, quien pudo leer en sus ojos su rabia y desesperación. Pero también había otra cosa en su mirada, una súplica silenciosa que le imploraba al ángel que tantas veces le había ayudado en el pasado que le concediera respuestas o al menos un poco de consuelo. Con el paso del tiempo Dean lo miraba cada vez menos de esa manera, porque él ya no era un ángel, ya no tenía respuestas para ofrecer o poderes extraordinarios de los cuales fiarse, y la conciencia de ello hacía sufrir a Castiel. Dolía. Algo diferente al dolor de romperse los huesos del pie. Era más como un aguijonazo que se iba extendiendo, un dolor sordo que no le tumbaba pero lo aturdía, como si le estrujaran por dentro y le sacaran el aire.

— ¿Todavía duele?

—Sí. Menos que al principio— respondió Castiel, apartando la mirada, girando un poco el tobillo del pie lastimado, sintiendo como crujían las articulaciones.

—Venga, siéntate antes de que vuelvas a lastimarte.

—Dean, no voy a lastimarme por estar de pie. — contestó sonando más ofendido de lo que hubiera deseado, pero es que no quería que sólo porque ahora pudiera romperse partes del cuerpo, Dean comenzara a tratarlo como si fuera un completo inútil. No lo era. Luchaba constantemente por convencerse de ello, aunque era casi siempre una batalla perdida.

—Si fuerzas ese pie no va a terminar de sanar.

Castiel fue a sentarse en la cama, a su lado.

—Me gustaría volver al grupo de expediciones cuanto antes.

—En cuanto puedas volver a caminar.

—Ya puedo caminar.

—No.

—Dean.

—No.

—Quiero ser útil.

—No eres útil en el campo de batalla si no puedes correr. Lo único que harías sería poner la vida de todos en peligro. Tú propia vida.

Castiel asintió, cabizbajo. Sabía que Dean tenía razón, y había anticipado cuál sería su respuesta aún antes de preguntar.

—Tal como estás para lo único que servirías sería para hacer de cebo. ¿Eso quieres, Cas? ¿Ser el cebo para esos monstruos?

—Bueno, al menos así sería de utilidad.

—Sí, claro, destripado por una horda de _croats_ vas a ser muy útil.

—Lo siento.

Castiel fijó en Dean aquella mirada triste, húmeda y dulce que solía dirigirle sólo a él, y que tenía casi siempre la virtud de hacerle bajar las defensas. Por esa vez funcionó, porque sin quererlo así, la voz de Dean se volvió más suave, y las arrugas de su frente se alisaron hasta conferirle un aspecto más relajado.

— ¿Por qué te estás disculpando?

—Si tuviera mis poderes…

—Pero no los tienes. Y no es tu culpa, ya lo hemos hablado.

—Quisiera poder hacer más, hacer lo que podía hacer antes. Daba por sentado poder ir a cualquier lugar del mundo en segundos y tener la fuerza física para abatir demonios, y ahora… —Castiel meneó la cabeza con una expresión en su rostro que evidenciaba la impotencia que sentía. —Las limitaciones físicas a las que los humanos están atados son… intolerables. El hambre, el cansancio, la debilidad. Siempre he pensado que el ser humano es extraordinario pero me doy cuenta de que lo es en muchas más formas de las que era capaz de comprender antes. Su capacidad de sobrevivir a pesar de ser tan frágiles sigue… asombrándome.

—Sí, bueno, por si no te lo había dicho antes, bienvenido a la condición humana. Y si los humanos nos sentáramos todo el día a lloriquear por lo "frágiles" y "limitados" que somos probablemente ya nos habríamos extinguido.

Castiel agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose repentinamente avergonzado de sí mismo por lamentarse de aquella forma frente a Dean.

—Sé que es difícil para ti que eras un ángel todopoderoso con tu aureola y tus alas esponjosas, tener que vivir ahora como un simple humano. Y sé que apesta todo esto, el frío, el hambre, sé que es duro, pero tienes toda la vida para acostumbrarte. Y no tienes que pasar por esto solo. No es como si fuera a dejarte a tu suerte allá afuera, sin comida o abrigo, o como si fuera a abandonarte si te lastimas.

—No era… todopoderoso. —dijo Castiel con timidez, y el otro esbozó una sonrisa al ver como su compañero no perdía la capacidad de poner atención a detalles triviales durante la conversación.

—Gracias, Dean.

—En poco tiempo vas a estar allá afuera cazando a esos malditos bichos del infierno, pero hasta entonces, quédate en la cama todo lo que sea necesario.

Castiel iba a rebatir y decirle que estaba harto de estar en la cama, pero guardó silencio porque sabía que la intención con la que le decía aquellas cosas era buena. Dean, quien estaba devastado por perder a Sam, y que a pesar de todo todavía luchaba cada segundo del día por encontrar la forma de detener el apocalipsis, destruir a los croats, mantener a salvo a los sobrevivientes, cazar demonios, buscar el Colt.

El Colt que era la única esperanza que quedaba para destruir a Lucifer. Y si lo lograba sabían lo que eso implicaba para Sam, quien era el recipiente del ángel caído. Sam, que estaba atrapado con Lucifer dentro de su propio cuerpo y que sería irremediablemente destruido junto con él. Lo sabían perfectamente, y la presencia de ese hecho inexorable en sus mentes pesaba en el aire, tensándolo todo.

Sin embargo nunca habían hablado del tema. Castiel sabía que Dean no quería hacerlo, se lo había expresado con la dureza de su mirada luego de que se enteraran de que Sam había dicho "si" a Lucifer. Luego de eso Dean dejó de mencionar a Sam, pero continuó hablando de encontrar el Colt, y Castiel entendió y guardó silencio por respeto a su decisión, y por qué no estaba seguro de poder decir algo que aliviara la carga de Dean.

En vez de eso sólo podía verle sufrir, atormentado por las decisiones que había tomado y por las cosas que tendría que hacer, por el peso que caía sobre sus hombros de ser él quien debía encontrar el modo de detener la destrucción del mundo. Y a pesar de todo eso, Dean Winchester todavía tenía tiempo para preocuparse por Castiel. Ese era el tipo de excepcional ser que era aquel hombre, y Castiel sabía que su elección de quedarse a su lado había sido la correcta, incluso si eso era la causa de que su gracia y sus poderes se hubieran esfumado.

—Y por si sirve de algo me alegra de que estés aquí, Cas. —dijo Dean de pronto—Eres el único con el que puedo hablar.

Castiel sonrió.

—Entonces dime ¿Piensas ir a México a buscar el Colt?

—No por ahora. —Dean soltó una leve risilla. —Es seguro que es un farol como todas las otras pistas que hemos conseguido últimamente.

Castiel asintió. Se levantó, apoyado en el bastón y fue hacia el pequeño trastero en dónde tenía una botella de whisky. Sirvió un vaso y se lo pasó a Dean, luego fue al otro lado de la habitación y tomó una toalla.

Dean lo miraba curioso, notando como a pesar de la cojera no iba tan lento al andar. Castiel mojó la toalla con agua de una botella que tenía a la mano y se acercó de nuevo a su amigo, poniéndose justo frente a él, haciéndole levantar el rostro mientras que le limpiaba la herida de la mejilla.

— ¿Q-qué haces? — Dean trató de echarse hacia atrás y oponer resistencia, pero a pesar de todo Castiel seguía teniendo la fuerza suficiente para detenerle. Dean sintió la mano del otro cerrándose con vigor sobre su hombro. En cambio, cuando pasaba la toalla húmeda sobre su rostro lo hacía con mucha delicadeza.

— ¿Entonces qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Castiel, continuando la conversación, mientras le quitaba la sangre del rostro. Sus ojos se pasearon vagos, examinando la cara de Dean y las leves cicatrices que aún marcaban los lugares en los que se había hecho daño antes. La piel estaba un poco maltratada, normal viviendo una vida que le permitía poco tiempo para el cuidado personal, pero a pesar de eso conservaba algo de su antigua lozanía. Las pecas seguían ahí, igual que las tupidas pestañas y el brillo verde de sus ojos. Todo seguía igual, sólo que más cansado, un poco más opaco. La mano de Castiel que sostenía el hombro de Dean se movió hacia su cuello, sin necesidad alguna, quizá sólo porque le daba la sensación de que podía mantenerle completamente quieto si lo sostenía así. Dean de todas formas no se movió y se dejó hacer mientras la toalla se movía suavemente sobre su piel. La mano de Castiel en el cuello de Dean se cerró un poco más, como si temiera terminar retirándola por error. Podía sentir el nacimiento del cabello en la nuca, podía sentir el sudor que todavía le mojaba la piel. Y podía percibir el olor a sudor, a tierra, a hierba húmeda, a combustible, a pólvora, a sal, a sangre. Pero a Castiel no le molestaba. Eran aromas que asociaba a Dean aun desde antes del apocalipsis, y para él todo lo relativo a Dean resultaba agradable. Si podía olerlo era porque estaba ahí, justo frente a él, a salvo, vivo.

— ¡Eh! —se quejó el cazador, moviéndose de nuevo, y Castiel se dio cuenta de que había presionado con demasiada fuerza sobre el corte en la mejilla.

—Lo siento.

—Ya. Yo puedo solo. — Dean le arrebató la toalla de las manos y terminó de limpiarse. —Gracias.

Pero Castiel no se movió de dónde estaba, y Dean lo dejó estar porque hacía mucho tiempo que se había dado por vencido con aquello del espacio personal. Y también porque estaba obteniendo justo lo que había ido a buscar, aunque no quisiera admitirlo ni para sí mismo.

La cercanía de Cas. El calor de Cas.

La idea había estado ahí por años, oculta, adormecida. Luego de pronto se había estado moviendo más y más a la superficie de la mente de Dean, hasta que se había acostumbrado a ella.

La idea estaba con él casi todo el tiempo, sobre todo cuando se encontraba solo, cuando se sentía de verdad solitario y afligido.

Así que había empezado a plantearse la posibilidad de que la idea no era tan descabellada.

Porque él estaba solo, y notaba la forma en que Castiel le miraba. Siempre había estado al tanto de aquellas miradas, de lo prolongadas y profundas que eran, aun cuando él no estuviera mirando a Castiel podía sentir cuando el ángel le miraba a él. Y al principio había sido incómodo, tener a aquel ser celestial observándolo de aquellamanera. Pero luego de tanto tiempo juntos había terminado por acostumbrarse. Más que eso, había desarrollado la necesidad de sentir aquella mirada vigilándolo. Le hacía sentir seguro y querido. Y quizá por eso mismo fue que le había molestado al principio, porque nadie podía querer a Dean Winchester, excepto por Sam que tenía que quererlo porque eran familia. ¿Por qué iba a quererlo alguien más? ¿Por qué iba a quererlo un ángel del señor? A él, pobre pecador, sin fe ni esperanza que lo único que podía hacer bien era mentir, asesinar y ligar. Pero el tiempo y la constancia de Castiel habían terminado por derrumbar ese pensamiento obligándolo a aceptar que a pesar de lo que era y de lo que hiciera, aquellas miradas no se detendrían, ni el cariño que el ángel le tenía desaparecería.

Castiel le quería, por la razón que fuera que tuviera para ello, le quería de verdad. Profunda y fervientemente.

Y cuando Dean se sentía muy solo y desesperado, lo que era últimamente casi todo el tiempo, pensaba en aquel profundo y fervoroso cariño y le echaba de menos, y entonces deseaba más que nada volver a estar en presencia de ese amor y dejarse envolver por él hasta que ya no pudiera sentir más la soledad y el vacío.

Por eso tarde o temprano siempre volvía a buscar a Cas, aunque fuera de noche y estuviera cansado, necesitaba verlo, y que Castiel lo mirara con aquel amor incondicional que le tenía y que le hacía sentir bueno y valioso aunque fuera solo por un momento.

Y por eso estaba ahí esa noche. Porque todo estaba yendo mal, el mundo se caía a pedazos, Sam no estaba y él, Dean Winchester, era incapaz de hacer algo respecto. Y sí, merecía sentirse mal, merecía quedarse encerrado en su cabaña dando vueltas como una bestia enjaulada, comiéndose el seso toda la noche hasta que se le ocurriera la forma de componerlo todo, pero esa noche estaba extenuado y rendido, demasiado solo, demasiado frío, y quería poder olvidarse de todo por unos momentos dejando que el alcohol lo aturdiera hasta que pudiera quedarse dormido, y que la presencia de Castiel ahuyentará sus demonios internos.

Originalmente había ido a buscarlo con esa pura intención, sólo anhelando su compañía. Pero "la idea" surgió casi de inmediato mientras cruzaba la puerta y ahora se resistía a alejarse, porque Castiel estaba demasiado cerca. Y la idea era, que si Castiel podía hacerle sentir mejor sólo con hablarle, podría aliviarle mucho más si lo tocaba, si le dejaba sentir todo el cariño que tenía por él de forma física. Dean había estado pensando mucho en sentir las manos de Castiel sobre su cuerpo. Quería que aquellas manos le tocaran en la forma en que los ojos de Castiel le miraban, lo ansiaba tan profundamente que de pronto se preguntó cómo había podido pasar tanto tiempo resistiéndose a ese deseo.

No sabía si podía seguir resistiendo, y en realidad no quería. Así que se quedó ahí, con Castiel de pie a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, dejándose observar por aquellos ojos de cielo, y preguntándose a sí mismo si se atrevería a pedir más, porque aunque sabía que era querido, no estaba seguro de que Cas tuviera la necesidad física de demostrar lo que sentía. Después de todo había pasado quien sabe cuántos milenios siendo un puro y casto angelito virgen que no había usado nunca el culo más que para sentarse sobre las nubes.

Sonrió al pensar en ello y se apresuró a ahogar esa sonrisa con un trago del vaso con whisky que aún tenía en las manos.

No era que quisiera follar con él. Aunque tampoco era que no quisiera. No era sexo lo que había ido a buscar. Lo que quería era aquello que la única persona que quedaba en el mundo que aún lo amaba, le podía dar: Amor.

Castiel levantó una mano y la llevó de nuevo al rostro de Dean, la palma apoyada contra el contorno de su cara y el pulgar delineando muy levemente el trazo que la herida roja en la mejilla de Dean había formado.

—Ya sanará. —dijo Dean, sospechando lo que pasaba por la mente de Castiel. De nuevo todo aquello de "Si tuviera mi poder…". —Venga, quita esa cara de preocupación, que no es más que un rasguño.

Pero la preocupación no se desvaneció, y Dean se sintió terriblemente culpable por que el pobre de Cas ya la pasaba bastante mal por su cuenta, lidiando con todo el asunto de acostumbrarse a ser un humano, además de haberse fracturado el pie y haberla pasado horriblemente mal por ello, como para encima causarle preocupaciones extras.

—Estuve lastimándome y curándome por mi cuenta toda la vida antes de que te convirtieras en mi guardaespaldas. Y, con excepción de esa vez que terminé en el infierno, siempre salí bien parado de todo. Ya estoy grande y puedo cuidarme solo.

—Pero no estás solo, Dean. —la mano de Castiel le acarició la mejilla y el mentón, y terminó, quizá sin querer, tocando los labios de Dean. Al darse cuenta de aquel contacto retiró la mano rápidamente y dio un paso hacia atrás, recordando de pronto lo que Dean le había dicho tantas veces y que él siempre había elegido inconscientemente olvidar: "Espacio personal, Cas".

—Lo siento. —musitó, y entonces Dean le tomó la mano que había quitado y se la sostuvo con fuerza, impidiéndole dar otro paso en reversa. Se miraron por un momento, Castiel confundido y Dean lleno de ansiedad.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer a continuación.

Dean había actuado sin pensar, y ahora estaba ahí, indeciso de continuar con lo que ya había empezado o de volver a la seguridad de negarse lo que estaba necesitando.

Fue finalmente Castiel quien tomó la decisión, soltándose del agarre del otro solo para volver a poner las manos (esta vez ambas) sobre el rostro del que era para él el humano más importante de la creación, recorriendo con sus dedos cada forma y detalle de su rostro. Dean cerró los ojos cuando los dedos de Castiel pasaron sobre sus párpados, y entreabrió los labios cuando acariciaron su boca.

Castiel sintió el aliento del otro entre sus dedos, siguió la forma de aquellos labios todavía húmedos de saliva y alcohol, los delineó hasta las comisuras, deleitándose con su sedosa textura. Cuanto tiempo había pasado observando con infinita atención aquellos labios sin atreverse a tocarlos, sin pensar jamás en que podría hacerlo. Pero lo había deseado, si, muy secretamente, tan secretamente que pensaba en ello más de lo que era conveniente.

Jamás había tocado así a otra criatura, no a un humano, tampoco a otro ángel. Nunca había tenido el deseo de tocar a nadie en particular, al menos no hasta que había conocido a Dean Winchester y había quedado cautivado por la brillante luz de su alma y la fortaleza de su espíritu. Todo respecto a Dean era motivo de asombro, todo lo que venía de él capturaba su atención, y el único remedio que tenía para la intensa necesidad de resolver aquel acertijo que era Dean era observarlo, analizarlo, estudiar cada gesto, palabra y reacción aun cuando no las comprendiera, hasta que había logrado grabarse cada detalle en la mente. Conocía aquel rostro con tal precisión que habría podido esculpirlo, pero sólo observar parecía de pronto una forma de percepción tan pobre e incompleta comparada con poder sentir con su propia piel la de Dean.

Lo había tocado antes, claro, por ejemplo cuando lo había sacado del infierno, o para sanar sus heridas o transportarlo de una lado a otro con sus alas, pero en ese momento, ahora mismo, con sus manos explorando libres aquellos relieves que antes sólo había podido contemplar, aquello era una experiencia totalmente diferente. Era como redescubrir a Dean, volver a conocerlo con sus manos, maravillándose por lo suave que eran sus labios y la aspereza de su barba, lo blando de su piel ahí dónde las pecas formaban constelaciones sobre sus mejillas. Luego estaba el calor, la piel de Dean estaba caliente, como su aliento, como su respiración contra las manos de Castiel.

Y Dean se quedaba quieto, ofreciéndose abiertamente a su curiosidad sin el menor ápice de resistencia, sin ningún pensamiento para el espacio personal. Podía verlo en sus ojos, que tenía su permiso para hacer lo que estaba haciendo y para continuar tanto como quisiera, hasta dónde cualquiera de los dos estuviera dispuesto a trazar un límite.

Pero ocurre cuando uno se embriaga, que pierde la capacidad de poner límites, y Castiel estaba ya ebrio, saturado de sensaciones, de deseos cuya intensidad desconocía.

Sus manos trazaron caminos hasta el cuello de Dean, y los suaves mimos que aquellos dedos le proporcionaban, especialmente al tocar ahí, justo detrás de la oreja y un poco hacia abajo, le causaron a Dean una sensación tan placentera que tuvo que cerrar los ojos de nuevo y un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

No como un suspiró normal, no de cansancio o de alivio. Sonaba mucho más grato, complacido. Lo que debía significa que a Dean le gustaba lo que le hacía, y esa idea encendió una llama en el pecho de Castiel que le quemaba de la manera más agradable en la que algo puede quemar, y quería que Dean pudiera sentirse tan bien como él se estaba sintiendo.

Las manos de Castiel se detuvieron un momento sobre los hombros del cazador y luego se deslizaron bajo la vieja chaqueta de cuero, buscando un camino para deshacerse de ella. Dean comprendió lo que él otro pretendía, así que estiró una mano para dejar el vaso sobre el velador y se sacó la chaqueta, luego la camisa, quedándose únicamente con la playera que llevaba debajo, que era de mangas cortas, lo que dejaba a la vista de Castiel piel que aún no había tocado. Sintió sus propios dedos estremecerse, anticipándose a la sensación del tacto.

Estaban mirándose a los ojos desde hacía un rato, sin ser capaces de romper el contacto o pronunciar palabra alguna.

Dean temía que si apartaba la vista el encanto se rompería y tendría que volver a ser el mismo de siempre, el que no podía aceptar el amor de nadie, el que creía que si traspasaba aquella última barrera con Cas lo arruinaría todo.

No quería ser ese Dean. Quería a Castiel. Quería sentirse auténticamente querido por una noche. Anhelaba desesperadamente aquella sensación de ser adorado que las manos de Castiel acababan de enseñarle.

"¿Tanto así me quieres?" pensó Dean, dolorosamente asombrado por la ternura con la que Castiel estaba acariciando su cabeza. Lentamente fue poniendo sus manos sobre las caderas de Castiel, obligándolo a moverse un poco más cerca de él, atreviéndose por fin a cerrar los ojos mientras apoyaba su frente contra el vientre del otro. Castiel simplemente continuó acariciando su cabello, sus hombros y su espalda. Dean aspiró el olor de la ropa de Castiel, y percibió el calor de su abdomen atreves de la tela de la camisa.

Se sentía tan bien aquel simple contacto, y quería más de eso, mucho más. Quería poder tocar a Castiel de la misma forma, quería poder enseñarle que aun siendo humano, aun en el fin del mundo, todavía había cosas buenas para disfrutar.

Dean se levantó de la cama, sin soltarse del otro, cubriéndolo con sus brazos en un abrazo que sorprendió a Cas quién lo correspondió torpemente, y que se tornó en algo aún más inesperado cuando el cazador lo empujó sobre la cama y se acomodó a horcajadas sobre él.

—Dean.

—Shh.

Le hizo callar poniéndole sus dedos sobre los labios. Era su turno.

El cazador empezó de la misma manera, trazando con las puntas de los dedos las facciones del rostro de Castiel, quien había puesto una expresión de preocupación con los ojos muy abiertos y el ceño fruncido, pero aun así se quedaba dócil y quieto a su merced del otro.

Dean pensó que casi parecía un niño asustado de algo que no conocía. En cierta forma lo era, ya que nunca antes en su extraordinariamente larga existencia había experimentado aquel tipo de contacto físico tan íntimo.

—Tranquilo, Cas. No voy a lastimarte. — susurró Dean con una media sonrisa.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Entonces por qué parece que tienes miedo? —preguntó, acariciando la mejilla de Castiel, capturando el lóbulo de su oreja entre los dedos y presionándolo con suavidad en pequeños movimientos circulares.

—N-no… no tengo miedo. —jadeó.

Dean se rió. Una risa auténtica y llena de gozo.

—Oh. Entonces estás nervioso.

Castiel tragó saliva y apretó los labios. Claro que estaba nervioso, pero tampoco iba a aceptarlo. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? No era sólo por el hecho de que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a ser tocado de aquella manera. Era sobre todo porque era Dean. Dean, el que podía hacerlo dudar o creer, el hombre al que había elegido seguir, el simple humano que se había adueñado de todos sus pensamientos desde la primera vez que le había puesto una mano encima.

Dean era demasiado importante, y su cuerpo lo sabía, y respondía temblando y estremeciéndose.

Claro que Castiel estaba nervioso. Claro que tenía miedo, no de Dean, si no de sí mismo y de lo que estaba sintiendo que le era tan desconocido.

Sus párpados se cerraron con fuerza cuando una mano se deslizó bajo su camisa y tocó su abdomen, y Dean pudo sentir como el otro contraía los músculos ahí en dónde había apoyado la palma. Sus dedos se arrastraron sobre la piel caliente y suave, moviéndose hacia un costado, sintiendo las formas de las costillas, una zona sensible que al ser tocada hizo jadear a Castiel un poco más, luego alcanzó la espalda y se deleitó en la extensa superficie de piel que tenía a su disposición para tocar.

Pero claro, no sólo con las manos se puede tocar, y Dean ya estaba pensando en cuántas otras partes de su propio cuerpo querían sentir a Cas.

Su boca, por ejemplo, que hambrienta y sin dudar se lanzó sobre el cuello de Castiel, tan expuesto e indefenso, demasiado tentador para no querer probarlo. Dean escuchó su propio nombre en la voz del otro y le gustó el sonido que producía dicho de esa forma en medio de un montón de jadeos y gemiditos.

Dean levantó el rostro sólo para poder mirar la expresión de Castiel en ese momento, y no se decepcionó al ver su rostro arrebolado y enrojecido. El nerviosismo inicial parecía haberse esfumado. Aquellas pupilas azules se clavaron en él de forma demandante, pidiéndole que continuara. Si, Dean conocía ese tipo de mirada, y siempre disfrutaba de ellas. El que fuera Cas quien lo mirara así resultaba al mismo tiempo excitante y divertido.

Castiel quería más de él, y él quería más de Castiel, y la soledad y el miedo se habían quedado rezagados y ya no podía pensar en ellos porque todo lo que ocupaba su mente era Castiel, con el cabello revuelto, sus ojos penetrantes y sus labios rosados y secos, demasiado llamativos para seguir ignorándolos. Porque había estado intentando ignorarlos por años, pero eso se acababa ahí mismo.

Castiel no cerró los ojos cuando el rostro de Dean se acercó al suyo tanto que sus narices se tocaron y sus respiraciones se mezclaron, no los cerró aun cuando la boca de Dean tocó la suya, y pudo sentir con sus labios los de Dean que seguían húmedos y se presionaban contra él con fuerza. Dean entreabrió los labios y los movió, repartiendo pequeños besos sobre los de Cas, y Castiel, ansioso por participar y queriendo corresponderle hizo lo mismo.

Dean pensó que era una forma de besar muy casta e inocente. Él no solía besar así porque la mayor diversión venía cuando podía usar la lengua y había saliva de por medio. Pero ese de ahí era Cas, y porque era él las cosas siempre eran diferentes a su respecto. Quería tocar y ser tocado por él, sentía esa necesidad en todo su cuerpo, pero quería tomarse su tiempo, quería disfrutar cada roce así le llevara toda la noche o toda la vida, porque se le ocurría que podría estar así por siempre.

Se encontraba ansiando mucho, mucho más de lo que en un principio se había sentido capaz de pedir, pero aquel contacto puro, casi demasiado dulce para creer que era posible, esos besos candorosos, las manos de Castiel en su pecho y en su nuca, sus propias manos recorriendo la espalda de su compañero, le estaban causando sensaciones más intensas de las que había tenido en años al tocar a sus amantes.

No era tan raro después de todo. Él había estado ávido del contacto con Castiel desde hacía mucho. Y además, nadie con quien se hubiera acostado antes le miraba de la forma en que Castiel lo hacía. Las miradas incitantes y voluptuosas de sus amantes no se comparaban con la intensa devoción de Castiel.

Castiel. Su Cas. Su ángel guardián, que aún sin poderes tenía la capacidad de salvarle de la oscuridad que había en su interior.

Esa fue la primera vez que ocurrió. Fue casi al amanecer cuando ambos cayeron rendidos, uno al lado del otro sobre la cama, tan cerca que todavía respiraban el mismo aire.

Una vez, por supuesto, no podía ser suficiente, y por el contrario, cada nuevo encuentro les creaba a ambos un apetito por estar juntos cada vez mayor.

Por una temporada compartieron todas sus noches, lo cual resultaba ser para ambos un remedio eficaz contra la constante angustia, el dolor y la amargura cada vez más palpable de un mundo que se moría a su alrededor. Estar juntos les brindaba alivio, un escape de la realidad, un refugio que era sólo para ellos dos.

Pero todo lo que empieza debe terminar.

.

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Disfruté mucho escribir este fanfic porque el endverse es una de mis versiones favoritas de Supernatural, me parece muy interesante explorar la historia de Dean y Castiel en ese univeso alternativo y como llegaron a transformarse tanto, y bueno es lo que intento contar con esto, aunque de manera muy resumida, la verdad el endverse se merece historias del grueso de las enciclopedias, o será que soy muy friki con el tema. Es que me encanta, es que me pone loca, es que mis pobres niños tan rotos.**

**En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado la primera parte, la siguiente actualización será el próximo jueves.**


	2. Humo

El frío invernal no parecía haber mermado en ninguna forma la propagación del virus croatoan. Cada vez se expandían más las zonas de cuarentena, y había más monstruos, y menos alimentos y medicina para los sobrevivientes.

Dean estaba sintiendo el peso de ser el líder, un puesto que él no había elegido pero que tampoco podía confiar a nadie más. Después de todo era él quien debía cargarse a Lucifer. Era algo casi bíblico y profético que tenía que ver con el destino, pero más que nada era algo personal.

Y porque era tan personal le afectaba mucho más. Castiel supo que algo dentro de Dean estaba explotando cuando se enteraron de que Lucifer estaba en Kansas.

El diablo estaba haciendo una gira por todo el país, moviéndose de un sitio a otro cada tanto tiempo con quien sabe qué propósitos, y ahora estaba en Kansas, tan cerca de ellos que para Dean se sentía como un reto.

"Eh, Dean, estoy aquí mismo. ¿Por qué no vienes a vernos a mí y a Sam?" casi podía escucharlo decir.

En realidad creían que Lucifer no sabía la ubicación exacta del campamento, así como no se suponía que ellos tuvieran información sobre el paradero de Lucifer. Pero el diablo no había mostrado demasiado interés en perseguir a Dean o en esconderse de él porque sabía que a su tiempo sería el mismo Dean quien iría a buscarlo, y que además las posibilidades de que el cazador pudiera hacer algo contra él eran prácticamente nulas, y era cierto.

Porque podría tener a Lucifer justo frente a sus narices y no podía hacer nada al respecto si no contaba con el Colt.

Más que nunca era imperioso encontrar el revólver, así que Dean organizó una misión para esa misma tarde y se fue con sus hombres por más de una semana.

Cuando volvió estaba diferente. Castiel lo supo con sólo verlo, y al salir a su encuentro Dean ni siquiera lo miró, pasó de él completamente y fue directamente a su cabaña.

Fue por la gente que le había acompañado en la misión que Castiel se enteró de lo que había ocurrido en aquellos días.

Dean quería atrapar demonios. No matarlos, si no capturarlos con vida. Lograron coger a dos y los encerraron en el sótano de una fábrica en dónde se hicieron un refugio temporal. Dean se pasó cinco días completos interrogando a las criaturas, y luego las mató.

—El Colt está en Collinsville, Illinois. —le había dicho uno de los cazadores, cuyo nombre era Randy —Dean dijo que esta vez era información fiable.

Y esas palabras le dieron a Castiel la certeza sobre lo que había ocurrido. La única manera en que podría sacarle información real a un demonio era torturándolo, cosa en la que Dean tenía maestría. Pero al torturar no sólo dañaba a sus víctimas, también a sí mismo al reabrir las heridas que su tiempo en el infierno le habían causado en el alma. Se atormentaba profundamente recordando cómo era allá abajo y lo que había hecho.

Así que cuando Castiel fue a buscarlo esa noche ya tenía idea de qué era con lo que se encontraría.

—Ahora no, Cas. —gruñó Dean cuando el otro apareció en la puerta de su cabaña. Estaba sentado en el piso, con la espalda contra la pared y una botella de algún licor muy barato en las manos.

—Sólo vengo a asegurarme de…

— ¿De qué? ¿De si estoy bien? —puso una sonrisa cínica y luego le dio un largo trago a la botella. — ¿Te parece que estoy bien? ¿Eso es lo que quieres escuchar? Estoy de puta madre, Cas, así que ya puedes dejar de preocuparte.

—No. Vengo a asegurarme de que no tengas que pasar por eso tú solo.

— ¿Pasar por qué? ¿El apocalipsis? Por si no te has dado cuenta está ocurriendo en todo el mundo, a todas las personas. No estoy solo en esto, nos vamos a hundir todos juntitos.

—Estás ebrio.

—No. Pero lo voy a estar.

— ¿Cuándo piensas ir a Illinois?

—Ah. Ya te enteraste. —dijo Dean, ensanchando aún más su sonrisa. Claro que Cas sabía. Cas siempre sabía. No se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, así que simplemente fijó su vista en el techo, llevando su cabeza hacia atrás, contra la pared. —Mañana mismo, al amanecer. Los hombres necesitaban descanso, por eso volvimos, de otro modo me habría ido directo a buscar el Colt ahora mismo.

—En ese caso necesitas dormir. Tú también estás exhausto. —Castiel se había acercado y se había puesto en cuclillas junto a él. Trató de tomar la botella de las manos de Dean, pero él se lo impidió, apartándola.

—Estoy bien.

—No lo estás.

— ¡Tienes razón!

Castiel lo miró, examinando con atención su rostro, buscando su mirada esquiva. No necesitaba su percepción celestial para entender la profundidad de la pena de Dean, la cantidad de dolor y odio hacia sí mismo en la que se estaba ahogando. Era demasiado para un solo hombre el conocer aquellos horrores infernales, y ahí estaba Dean, aguantando a su modo. Pero por mucho que resistiera no parecía que faltara mucho para que se cayera en pedazos. Castiel sentía como se le iba de las manos. Era como intentar sujetar el agua.

Estiró el brazo y alcanzó la botella, arrebatándola de los dedos de Dean, y bebió de ella.

—Sírvete. — musitó Dean, riendo tontamente.

— ¿Cuánto de esto has bebido? —quiso saber Cas, mirando la botella con desconfianza. El sabor era terrible y raspaba en la garganta como arena, pero al menos se sentía caliente al llegar al estómago y esa era una sensación reconfortante.

—No lo suficiente. —respondió Dean, volviendo a tomar la botella. —Nunca lo suficiente.

—No estarás sobrio para mañana si sigues bebiendo.

—Estaré bien… estaré bien. Sólo necesito… no pensar… por un rato. — la sonrisa se le había borrado y sólo quedaba el abatimiento en su rostro. Se frotó los cansados párpados con las yemas de los dedos y suspiró largamente. —Quiero olvidar, Cas, aunque sea por una noche.

Castiel comprendía. No podía culpar a Dean por sentirse de esa manera.

—Era necesario. Lo que hice en estos días… —la voz de Dean sonaba pastosa al hablar, las palabras se sentían como lodo en su boca.

—Lo sé.

—Se sintió tan… bien.

Castiel frunció el ceño con aflicción.

—Si no fuera porque hay algo más importante que hacer me habría quedado ahí durante semanas, haciendo chillar a esos demonios hijos de puta hasta cansarme de oírlos rogar que los matara.

—Dean esas sensaciones son las huellas que el infierno dejó en ti, no lo que tú eres.

— ¡Pero es lo que soy! Soy un monstruo que disfruta al causar sufrimiento. Es lo que soy de verdad. Pertenezco al infierno.

—No eres así.

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Ya no puedes ver dentro de mí.

—Lo sé porque lo vi en ese entonces. Yo estaba ahí, Dean y vi lo que tuviste que hacer y sé que tú no perteneces ahí.

Dean tenía los ojos húmedos y adoloridos, sentía que tenía fuego detrás de la frente y le dolía la cabeza como si fuera a reventar.

—Yo toqué tu alma con mis manos y estaba destrozada y envuelta en dolor, pero no hay nada en ella que pertenezca al infierno. Nada de lo que ocurrió ahí logró mermar su fuerza.

Dean apretó los párpados y meneó la cabeza con pesadumbre. Sabía que Castiel no diría aquello si no fuera cierto, pero no sentía como si estuviera hablando de él. Era como si el Dean del que Castiel hablaba fuera alguien más, alguien lejano y desconocido, y no él, tan débil, tan asustado de sí mismo y de aquella negrura que iba creciendo en su interior.

—Eso no cambia lo que estoy sintiendo. O lo que he hecho.

—Ciertamente no. Pero lo que estás sintiendo no determina quién eres. Y lo que hayas hecho en el pasado no define tus acciones en el presente o en el futuro.

Dean sintió que un par de lágrimas se le escapan y se las limpió rápidamente con la mano. Luego abrió los ojos de nuevo y miró a Castiel a través de sus propias pestañas húmedas. La eterna preocupación que aquel ángel tenía por él estaba presente en ese mismo momento, igual que la dulzura, el amor, y la necia fe que le prodigaba.

Pero no quería que Castiel lo mirara de esa manera, no esa noche. No lo merecía porque estaba muy sucio, todo respecto a él era asqueroso y desagradable, y sentía temor de que Castiel se diera cuenta de ello. Estaba seguro de que el ángel pensaría lo mismo si tan solo pudiera ver dentro de él y notara en lo que se estaba convirtiendo.

—Eso es lo que es el libre albedrío —continuó Cas, ajeno a los pensamientos de Dean, más no a su sufrimiento— Tus elecciones son lo que te definen al final. Eso lo aprendí de ti. —dijo afectuosamente.

Una leve sonrisa asomó a los labios de Dean.

—Libre albedrío. —balbuceó.

—Eso es lo que tenemos.

Dean sintió como una calidez lo envolvía de pronto. Era Castiel, quien lo había rodeado con sus brazos y lo hacía levantarse de su lugar.

—Cas ¿Qué haces?

—Está haciendo frío.

—No te pregunté por el reporte del clima.

—Está haciendo frío y no es conveniente que te quedes sentado en el suelo.

— Cas, diablos, no soy un niño. — se quejó, mientras Castiel lo guiaba hasta la cama y lo ayudaba sentarse. En realidad no estaba tan ebrio y podía caminar por su cuenta, pero el cuerpo de Castiel contra el suyo, sosteniéndolo, se sentía bien.

—No te trato como a un niño, aunque actúes como uno en ocasiones. — el entrecejo de Dean se arrugó al escucharlo eso. —Me preocupo por tu bienestar.

—Sí, yo sé. —respondió, echándose para atrás hasta quedar acostado, mirando hacia arriba, a Castiel. —Sigues siendo un ángel guardián.

—Ya no soy… un ángel.

Castiel movió la mano hasta el interruptor de luz y lo apagó.

—Sí que lo eres. Un ángel sin alas que bebe y folla.

—Eso no es todo lo que hago. —contestó Castiel, mientras se encargaba de sacarle las botas.

—No, pero en eso último eres espectacularmente bueno ¿Ya te lo había dicho?

—No. —Castiel cubrió a Dean con las mantas y se acostó junto a él.

—Pues sí. —con esa última respuesta la voz de Dean había vuelto a apagarse, la sensación de suciedad y de pesadez se apoderaban de él otra vez, secándole las palabras en la boca y extinguiendo las sonrisas—Buenas noches, Cas. —soltó en un susurró.

—Buenas noches, Dean.

Pero fue hasta que Castiel pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, y sintió su calor rodeándolo de nuevo, que Dean pudo tranquilizarse y cerrar los ojos.

—Gracias por quedarte, Cas.

—Está bien. Disfruto dormir a tu lado.

—Me refiero… a quedarte aquí, conmigo, en la Tierra, en el fin del mundo.

—Oh. No tienes nada que agradecer. En dónde estés tú es el lugar en el que me corresponde estar. Es el lugar que elegí para mí.

Dean recargó su cabeza contra el hombro de Castiel, con los sentidos todavía abotargados por el alcohol, pero aun así podía percibir el olor de Cas, y el sonido ronco de su voz que le resultaba relajante.

Y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido, con la idea de algo que hubiera querido decirle en ese momento: "Espero que no tengas que arrepentirte de lo que elegiste"

.

A la mañana siguiente la caravana que partía hacia Illinois estuvo lista desde temprano. Sería un viaje largo así como peligroso. Harían casi el doble de tiempo de camino por tener que rodear las zonas de cuarentena tanto como fuera posible, y la idea de perder tiempo de esa manera enervaba a Dean, aun cuando había sido él quien había tomado la decisión de hacerlo de esa manera. Si fuera por él iría directo a Collinsville, cargándose a cuanto zombie se le pusiera enfrente, pero sabía bien que la cantidad de monstruos a esas alturas debía ser de miles, y que no podría enfrentarse a algo como eso solo. Necesitaba a la gente que iba con él, y debía mantenerlos a salvo tanto como pudiera.

— ¡Es hora de irnos! —les indicó a los otros dos vehículos que le acompañarían, y luego él se subió al suyo, una camioneta del 85 que no era particularmente de su gusto, pero funcionaba bien. Trató de no pensar en lo que le había ocurrido a su Impala, y el pensamiento desapareció tan rápido como había asomado cuando se sentó al volante y vio que Cas estaba en el lugar del copiloto.

— ¿Qué diablos crees que haces?

—Voy contigo.

—Y una mierda. Bájate.

—Es una misión de alto riesgo, tengo que ir.

—Exacto, es de alto riesgo y tú todavía no estás bien.

—Estoy bien.

—Te he visto cojear.

—Puedo correr, Dean. No me arriesgaría a exponer las vidas de otros al peligro por una necedad personal. Especialmente no tu vida.

El cazador gruñó algo en voz baja y suspiró con resignación. Cerró la puerta de la camioneta de un golpazo y giró la llave en el switch.

Arrancó hacia la vereda, fuera del campamento y los otros vehículos lo siguieron.

El pie de Castiel aún dolía, y era cierto que cojeaba cuando creía que nadie le veía, pero estaba seguro de poder correr si era necesario y para asegurarse de ello se había tomado varias tabletas de un analgésico suave que no le produjera somnolencia, pero que minimizara el malestar todo lo posible, y además llevaba una buena dotación de algunos otros fármacos en su bolsa. Se estaba acostumbrando a tomar pastillas tanto si necesitaba dormir, como si debía estar realmente alerta, además de las que tomaba para el dolor.

El dolor que siempre volvía, que siempre estaba ahí esperando a que él se encontrara suficientemente sobrio para notarlo. Pero si el dolor no pensaba irse, él no podía detenerse por ello. Había mucho trabajo por hacer y había permitido que Dean cargara con todo mientras él se recuperaba de la fractura, pero no podía dejar que continuara así. No después de lo que había pasado con los demonios. Castiel se sentía responsable en parte por no haber estado junto a Dean e intentar persuadirlo…

Intentar, eso era todo lo que podía hacer. Si Dean quería seguir torturando demonios ¿Tenía él algún poder real para impedírselo? Probablemente no. Pero al menos debía tratar. Su trabajo era proteger a Dean de la forma que fuera. Seguía siendo su responsabilidad aunque él ya no era un ángel y nadie le ordenaba cuidar de aquel hombre. Lo hacía porque deseaba hacerlo, porque su lugar era a su lado cualquiera fuera el destino al que se dirigían.

Llegaron a Collinsville por la tarde y dejaron los vehículos aparcados bajo un puente ya que no podían llegar conduciendo por las calles principales. Debían ser lo más discretos que pudieran, así que caminarían por calles secundarias hasta el hospital de la ciudad, en donde se suponía encontrarían el Colt custodiado por un ejército de demonios.

Definitivamente había demonios, el aire estaba impregnado con el olor del azufre. También estaba aquella peste a muerte, el olor a cadáveres pudiéndose a la intemperie en algún lado. El grupo de doce hombres se encaminó por una calle, moviéndose rápidos y sigilosos, atentos a la menor señal del enemigo. La calle se veía desierta, toda la zona estaba sumida en una tensa quietud, y comenzaban a preguntarse en dónde estaban los croats.

Y entonces aparecieron, toda una horda saliendo de los callejones, directo hacia ellos. Venían de todas direcciones y les rodearon, así que tuvieron que hacerse camino entre ellos a base de disparos y corriendo con todo lo que tenían.

Uno de los hombres, Ruben, lanzó una granada de mano a la multitud de monstruos, y aunque Dean pensó que era lo peor que podía hacer pues el ruido alertaría a los demonios sobre su presencia, fue la confusión que la explosión causó lo que les permitió alejarse sin que los croats los siguieran.

Lograron ocultarse en un sitio más o menos seguro y tomaron un momento para reponerse. Sólo entonces Dean se dio cuenta de que faltaba uno de sus hombres.

— ¿Dónde está Johnson?

—Lo atraparon…—respondió Ruben, todavía jadeando. —Justo antes de la granada, un montón de croats se le echaron encima. No pude…

Dean asintió y todos se sintieron un poco más pesados e inquietos. Perder gente en las misiones era algo más o menos normal, por desgracia, y aunque siempre se lamentaban las bajas, no había tiempo para entristecerse.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí. —dijo otro de los cazadores, uno llamado Stan que era alto y tenía una barba espesa. — ¡Esta misión es demente!

—No nos retiramos. —sentenció Dean.

— ¡Estamos rodeados por croats! Tendremos suerte si logramos llegar a los vehículos. Además con la detonación de esa granada los demonios ya deben estar al tanto de que estamos aquí.

Dean tensó la mandíbula. No había forma en que renunciara a la misión estando tan cerca del Colt por primera vez en años.

De pronto señaló a Stan, Ruben y a otros dos hombres.

—Distraigan a los croats, usen las granadas para llamar su atención y despejar el camino hasta el hospital. Luego vuelvan a los vehículos, y si los siguen hasta ahí, váyanse.

—Es una locura, chico. —gruñó Stan.

—Háganlo.

Stan aceptó a regañadientes, tomó a su grupo y se alejaron en dirección contraria. Dean y los que se quedaron con él se movieron por los callejones en dirección al hospital, encontrándose cada tanto con algún croat rezagado. Un rato después escucharon el ruido de las granadas explotando, y sintieron las paredes de los edificios cimbrándose. Desde sus escondites pudieron ver grandes cantidades de monstruos moviéndose en la dirección de dónde venían las explosiones.

Cuando Dean y sus hombres llegaron hasta el hospital rodearon el edificio y buscaron una entrada trasera, que probablemente estaría vigilada, pero no tanto como la puerta principal, y aún menos después de las detonaciones, ya que suponían que algunos demonios tenían que haber salido hacia el frente del edificio para ver qué era lo que estaba ocurrido.

Lograron colarse dentro sin problemas y se encontraron en un largo pasillo vacío y sin iluminación eléctrica. La escasa luz que había era la que se colaba por las ventanas desde el exterior.

— ¿Huelen eso? Azufre. —comentó un muchacho, Tyler, en un susurro.

—Sí, definitivamente demonios…

Dean los hizo callar con un ademán de su dedo contra sus labios y señaló una puerta que estaba cerca de ellos de dónde provenía el sonido de una melodía un poco distorsionada por las bocinas de la radio de la que salía. Les indicó que le cubrieran mientras entraba. Todos prepararon sus armas, rifles cargados con sal, por supuesto, y siguieron a Dean, que empujó la puerta levemente, se asomó y al no ver a nadie dio un paso adentro. El lugar era una especie de sala de descanso, con máquinas dispensadoras de refrescos y una cafetera sobre una mesita sucia. La vieja radio descansaba en un estante en la pared, la cual estaba llena de salpicaduras de sangre. Algo no estaba bien, el olor a azufre era demasiado fuerte. Repentinamente un demonio saltó fuera del armario que ahí había y se lanzó sobre Dean, enterrando sus dedos en el cuello del hombre.

Castiel fue el primero en adelantarse y disparar contra el demonio, quien retrocedió aturdido. Dean aprovechó para ponerle el cuchillo de Ruby al cuello.

—Buen intento, engendro de ojos negros. —gruñó Dean, rasgándole la piel con un ligero corte. El demonio gritó y luchó por soltarse, pero se rindió cuando el resto de los cazadores le rodearon, con sus armas apuntándole. — ¿En dónde está el Colt?

El demonio soltó una risita gutural y fijó su negra y vacía mirada en Dean.

—Ah, Dean Winchester, sabemos que has estado buscando el Colt, estuviste tan cerca de encontrarlo esta vez. Hahahaha, tan cerca, es una pena…

— ¿En dónde está? —preguntó de nuevo, enterrándole aún más el filo del cuchillo, haciéndole chillar.

—Se… fue. Hahahahaha. Puedes buscarlo en todo el edificio, en todo el pueblo si quieres. Ya no está aquí.

Dean lanzó una orden silenciosa a sus hombres, y estos salieron de la habitación y fueron a revisar el perímetro, buscando la presencia de otros demonios, a excepción de Castiel que mantenía su rifle apuntado al monstruo que Dean sostenía.

— ¿A dónde se lo llevaron? — gruñó Dean cuando se quedaron a solas. Empezaba a perder la paciencia, sobre todo porque el demonio parecía estar gozando la situación.

—Vaaamos, sabes perfectamente que no te diría eso nunca.

—Eso lo vamos a ver…

El demonio abrió la boca con la intención de escaparse, pero Dean fue más rápido y le hundió hasta el fondo la hoja del cuchillo, haciéndolo temblar con un resplandor parpadeante. El cuerpo muerto cayó inerte en el suelo, pero Dean no parecía complacido.

Él y Castiel salieron al encuentro de los otros que no habían encontrado más demonios en el edificio.

—Está limpio.

Dean asintió e hizo un ademán con la mano.

—Busquen medicina y material médico, lo que podamos usar en el campamento.

No encontraron muchos medicamentos, los demonios que habían tomado el lugar como guarida se habían encargado de destruido gran parte de las reservas, pero consiguieron una buena cantidad de vendas y pañuelos de papel. Cargaron todo lo que pudieron en sus bolsas y salieron por la misma puerta trasera por la que habían entrado.

La salida resultó mucho más sencilla, y pudieron llegar al puente en poco tiempo. Sus compañeros aún los estaban esperando. Por el semblante de Dean supieron que no había encontrado el Colt, y no le preguntaron nada al respecto, simplemente subieron a sus vehículos y se alejaron de aquel lugar.

El camino de regreso al campamento fue silencioso para Dean y Castiel. Cas había intentado preguntarle un par de cosas, pero el cazador simplemente no estaba de humor para pronunciar palabra alguna, así que lo dejó estar. De todas formas él mismo se sentía cansado y apesadumbrado, el pie le estaba doliendo horriblemente por todo el esfuerzo que había hecho al correr, y la sensación se expandía hasta los huesos de la pantorrilla. Había tomado un par de analgésicos antes de volver a subir a la camioneta, pero el malestar apenas si se atenuaba.

Al llegar a Chitaqua, Dean fue directo a su cabaña y se aseguró de cerrar la puerta desde dentro. Castiel entendió el mensaje y lo dejó en paz por el resto de la noche. No sabía que decirle de todas formas, y además él también estaba muy cansado. Le resultó una tortura el camino desde dónde aparcaban los vehículo hasta su propia barraca, y una vez que estuvo ahí se hecho sobre la cama y se tomó un par de tabletas de oxicodona, que era el medicamente más fuerte que tenía.

Cayó en sueño inquieto, plagado de pesadillas, y cuando despertó, más temprano de lo que hubiera querido, el dolor seguía ahí, demasiado intenso para ignorarlo. El malestar era general, sentía el cuerpo frío y pesado y le dolía la cabeza. Se tomó un analgésico y salió a buscar a Dean. Aún en sus sueños no había podido sacarse la preocupación que sentía por él.

El cielo ni siquiera había comenzado a clarear para cuando cruzó el campamento hasta la cabaña del otro, pero encontró que la puerta seguía cerrada cuando llegó ahí, y no tuvo el valor de llamar, temiendo privar a Dean de su descanso, si es que había conseguido conciliar el sueño.

Se había vuelto mucho más considerado con los horarios de sueño de los demás desde que él mismo había experimentado la necesidad de dormir y las terribles consecuencias de la falta de descanso, así que decidió darle un par de horas y luego intentar alguna forma de acercamiento.

Él por su parte estaba sintiendo el efecto narcótico de la medicina, notándose un poco atontado, pero no estaba seguro de poder quedarse dormido otra vez, así que para entretenerse y ocuparse en algo útil fue a dar una vuelta alrededor del campamento, revisando los símbolos pintados en las cabañas y árboles y que mantenían a los demonios alejados. Sin embargo no pudo ir muy lejos sin volver a sentir punzadas en el pie, así que se detuvo en la cabaña más cercana en ese momento, que era la de Chuck.

Chuck pasaba mucho de su tiempo encerrado, por lo que Castiel en realidad lo había visto poco desde que había llegado a Chitaqua. Ya no tenía sus visiones de profeta, lo que suponían era otra de las repercusiones de la ausencia de los ángeles, pero ayudaba en el campamento llevando el inventario de los suministros, y el resto de su tiempo libre cuando no era requerido para alguna otra cosa lo pasaba metido en su barraca, casi siempre a solas.

Castiel ni siquiera había llamado a la puerta, simplemente se había quedado sentado en los escalones del porche, descansando, y entonces Chuck salió.

—Hey, Castiel. ¿Todo está bien? — preguntó en su voz baja y usualmente un poco ansiosa.

—Sí.

—Te… te vi por la ventana. Umh… no parece que te estés sintiendo bien. ¿Quieres pasar?

Castiel dudó, pero al final aceptó la invitación y entró a la cabaña. Estaba tibio ahí dentro y agradablemente iluminado por algunas velas sobre la mesa, dónde descansaba un cuaderno abierto de par en par, con las hojas en blanco.

—He estado, amh…intentando escribir de nuevo. —murmuró Chuck, apartando el cuaderno de la vista rápidamente. — ¿Quieres tomar algo? Tengo whisky y cerveza. Ah, siéntate.

—No, gracias. —respondió Castiel al ofrecimiento del alcohol. Se dejó caer en una silla y dio un rápido vistazo alrededor. La cabaña de Chuck era la más grande del campamento, por lo tanto servía también como bodega para los suministros, ya que era su trabajo cuidarlos y mantener un registro del uso que se les daba. La mitad de la barraca estaba llena de cajas de todos tamaños y con todo tipo de etiquetas: Agua, frijoles enlatados, baterías, vasos desechables, entre otras. También había un catre que seguramente era en dónde dormía, una mesa cubierta de cera de velas, libros y vasos sucios, estantes y repisas llenas de más libros, y cajas y botellas que también eran parte de las provisiones. El lugar se veía bastante reducido con todas aquellas cosas metidas ahí y Castiel se preguntó si Chuck no se sentía un poco claustrofóbico.

—Bueno, si no te importa…— soltó el anfitrión, sirviéndose licor de una botella en un vaso. — ¿Cómo está tu pie?

—Mejor.

—Ah. ¿Estás seguro? Porqué te he visto… cojear…un poco. —guardó silencio al notar la mirada dura de Castiel sobre él, del tipo de miradas que dicen claramente "No es asunto tuyo", y que él sabía interpretar bastante bien. Castiel, aun siendo humano, podía resultar un poco aterrador en ocasiones. Intimidante, al menos.

— ¿Todavía tienes medicamento? — se atrevió a preguntar después de tomar otro trago de whisky.

—Sí. —respondió Cas, pensativo. En realidad no quería tener que hablar del dolor que le aquejaba, pero tal vez Chuck tendría algo que diera mejores resultados que lo que se había tomado antes. — ¿Tienes algo más efectivo?

— ¿Más efectivo? ¿Quieres algo más fuerte que la oxicodona? — Chuck le miró con expresión grave —Tal vez deberías hacer que te revisen el pie de nuevo.

Castiel apartó el rostro con aire de impaciencia.

—Estoy bien. Es sólo que en ocasiones duele más de lo normal.

—Ayer fuiste de misión con Dean ¿No? Tienes que tener cuidado y no forzar el pie. A lo mejor deberías descansar unos días más en cama. No tengo nada más fuerte por ahora, y aunque lo tuviera no sé si sería buena idea que tomaras más. Tienes que vigilar mucho las cantidades que tomas. Lo que te di la última vez, la o-oxicodona… no es muy segura y amh… es algo adictiva.

—No tengo adicción a ella. —respondió Castiel, momentáneamente sorprendido de que el otro lo mencionara. La adicción era un comportamiento compulsivo y generalmente destructivo que siempre había sentido como ajeno a él mismo cuando era un ángel. Pero cayó en cuenta de que siendo un humano la adicción podía aplicar en él tanto como en cualquier otro. Aun así no sentía que tuviera ningún tipo de necesidad enfermiza por las pastillas, y si estaba preguntando por algo más fuerte era porque deseaba aminorar el dolor, no porque buscar expresamente estar drogado.

—No. No he dicho… no estoy implicando nada. —dijo el escritor, sirviéndose otro trago.

Castiel le observaba con atención. Se le veía cansado, mucho más de lo que por lo general lucían todos en el campamento. Estaba aún más delgado de lo solía ser y tenía unas ojeras profundas que a la luz tenue de las velas le hacían parecer como si tuviera los ojos hundidos.

—No has estado durmiendo bien. —dijo Castiel. Era una afirmación, y al escucharla Chuck sonrió nerviosamente.

—No. Bueno… no. Hace muchos… muchos años que no duermo del todo bien, pero últimamente duermo aún menos. —levantó su vaso hacia el otro y ensanchó la sonrisa. —Esto ayuda, pero uh… no siempre.

—También existen fármacos para conciliar el sueño. —a Castiel le pareció extraño tener que recordárselo, siendo el mismo Chuck quien también le había dado algunas pastillas para que pudiera dormir.

—No me gustan realmente, no me siento bien cuando los tomo.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, pero sólo se dieron cuenta de ello cuando el sonido de un golpe en la puerta rompió la quietud que les rodeaba. Chuck fue a abrir y Castiel alcanzó a escuchar una voz femenina al otro lado, y luego de la voz vino el rostro al que pertenecía, una mujer en sus treintas, de cabello rojo y una sonrisa amplia y encantadora.

—Bueno, me imaginé que te interesaría. Tengo algo extra y no me molesta compartirlo contigo. Oh, tienes compañía. — dijo la mujer, pasando su atención de Chuck a Castiel.

—Ah, sí. Él es Cas…

—Sé quién es. Eres el que dicen que es un ángel. —dijo ella, mirándole llena de curiosidad.

—Solía serlo. —respondió Castiel, suspirando con cansancio. No deseaba hablar del tema, y mucho menos con alguien a quien no conocía, pero ella no pareció notar eso y continuó mirándolo como si fuera una auténtica rareza.

—Sí, eso oí. No creo en los ángeles o en "Dios", pero muchos aquí hablan de ti y es… interesante.

—No hay nada interesante al respecto. Soy humano ahora, como cualquier otro.

La mujer sonrió como si aquellas palabras fueran una declaración brillante y luego volcó de nuevo toda su atención hacia Chuck.

—Puedes quedártela, sé que la necesitas. —le dijo, pasándole una pequeña bolsita de plástico.

—Sí, te-te lo agradezco.

—De nada. —la mujer se mordió los labios y suspiró, mirando a Chuck de manera claramente sugestiva.

— ¿Qué es eso? — quiso saber Castiel, señalando la pequeña bolsa en las manos del escritor.

—Ah, esto e-es…

—Hierba. —respondió la mujer. — ¿A los ángeles les gusta fumar?

—No sé de ninguno que lo hiciera.

Ella soltó una carcajada y movió la cabeza en forma aprobatoria, luego dio un paso hacia la puerta.

—Volveré en otro momento. —dijo, mirando a Chuck y luego a Castiel mientras señalaba la bolsa de hierba—Y si quieres un poco estoy a dos cabañas de aquí. Me llamo Jaana.

La mujer salió al porche, bajó las escaleras y se alejó. Chuck le cerró la puerta al aire invernal y miró a Cas como si estuviera realmente apenado por algo.

—Ah, ella es, umh… llegó con el grupo de refugiados de la semana pasada.

—Está interesada en ti. Sexualmente.

Ante tal observación, Chuck se atragantó con su propia saliva y estuvo tosiendo por un buen rato antes de poder darle un sorbo a su bebida sin escupirla.

—N-no… bueno, umh…

A Castiel le había parecido evidente la actitud de la mujer tanto como que Chuck no se había percatado de ello y era únicamente por eso que lo había mencionado. Después de todo al menos siendo humano estaba seguro de entender mejor aquel tipo de comportamiento y los deseos que lo inspiraban. Pensó en Dean y sintió como si le faltara el aire, aun cuando seguía respirando.

—Ella dijo que necesitabas eso. —dijo después, mirando la bolsa que Chuck había dejadoo sobre la mesa.

—Ah, sí. Es terapéutico, por así decirlo. Me ayuda con los dolores de cabeza.

Los ojos de Cas se entornaron suspicaces. — ¿Aún tienes migrañas?

—En ocasiones. No podría llamarlas migrañas, solo… un poco de dolor, a veces… sensibilidad a la luz. — Chuck suspiró y asintió—Sí, creo que son migrañas. Pero no como antes, ni por asomo como antes. El dolor es más soportable ahora.

—Entonces ¿No hay visiones?

—No. Sin visiones. No más profecías, lo prometo.

Castiel asintió, con una sombra de desilusión en el rostro que desapareció casi enseguida, sustituida por el interés.

—Si es efectiva para el dolor podría probarla.

—Supongo que si— respondió el otro, sin parecer muy convencido.

El sol empezaba a subir en el cielo y sus brazos de luz ya coronaban las puntas de los árboles alrededor del campamento para cuando Castiel salió de la cabaña de Chuck y volvió a encaminarse hacia la de Dean. La necesidad de hablar con él, que antes había quedado atenuada por su propio cansancio y por el hermetismo que el cazador le había mostrado el día anterior, estaba ahora despierta, inquietándole.

Sintió alivió, sin embargo, cuando al llegar vio la puerta abierta. Dean estaba adentro, por lo que se veía, listo para partir.

— ¿A dónde vas? — fueron las primeras palabras en salir de la boca de Castiel.

— Voy a ver a Bobby.

—Voy contigo.

—No.

Castiel le miró confundido

—No es una petición.

—Ni lo mío una sugerencia. —respondió Dean. Su voz no sonaba particularmente molesta, pero si un poco distante. —Tú te quedas.

— ¿Por qué?

—No pienses ni por un segundo que no noté que ayer te estaba costando trabajo seguirnos el paso. Te vi cojear de nuevo. Así que te quedas, y descansas. Y si quieres hacer algo útil busca algo que puedas hacer sentado.

—No puedes irte solo.

—No voy solo, Tyler y Randy me acompañan.

—Habla conmigo. —soltó Castiel cuando vio a Dean dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—No tengo nada de qué hablar.

—No te comportes como si no te conociera.

Dean se pasó los dedos alrededor de la boca y suspiró.

—Vale, me conoces, y como me conoces, sabes que no quiero hablar sobre nada en este momento. — se acercó a él, le puso una mano sobre el hombro y le habló con una voz más suave. —Ahora por favor, descansa. Te necesito al cien por ciento.

Dean salió de la habitación y se dirigió a dónde estaba aparcada la camioneta, donde los otros cazadores ya lo esperaban. Castiel lo siguió todavía hasta ahí.

— ¿Cuándo vas a volver?

—Por la mañana. —respondió, dirigiendo una última mirada contenida a Cas, para luego encender el motor de la camioneta y alejarse rápidamente por el camino.

Castiel sólo pudo verlo marchar, mientras un abismo de tristeza, ansiedad y rabia crecían en su interior. Sentía impotencia por no tener el poder de detenerlo, por no poder seguirlo como hacía antes y aparecer en el asiento del copiloto sin necesidad de anunciarse. Sentía que Dean se distanciaba de él y eso lo asustaba.

— ¿A dónde va? —preguntó uno de los cazadores que hacían guardia en aquel momento.

—Con Bobby. — respondió sobriamente antes de alejarse.

Castiel pasó el resto de la mañana terminando el trabajo que había empezado desde temprano, revisando los símbolos de protección del campamento. Para cuando acabó, el sol del medio día ya reinaba en lo alto, y calentaba agradablemente, a pesar del aire frío que persistía. Se sentó bajó un árbol a descansar el pie y pronto se encontró a si mismo concentrado mientras observaba a la gente ir y venir, hacer sus labores diarias y simplemente continuar con su vida tanto como podían hacer en ese pedazo de tierra que aún les proveía cierta seguridad, mientras esperaban la completa destrucción o la redención.

Pero él sabía que nada bajaría del cielo para salvarles. La esperanza estaba en la tierra. Si existía alguna fuerza extraordinaria sobre el mundo, esa había sido siempre la fortaleza del espíritu humano, pensaba. El mundo todavía se sostenía por la esperanza y la sorprendente tozudez de la humanidad. En el cielo, en cambio, estaba vacío y ya no quedaba en él nada que pudiera ayudarlos.

De pronto una figura conocida salió de aquella escena que contemplaba con la concentración con la que se mira a una pintura, y se acercó a él, distrayéndole de sus pensamientos.

—Hola. —saludó Jaana.

Castiel devolvió el saludo con una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó ella, cuando hubo llegado a su lado.

—Difícilmente.

La mujer apretó los labios y resopló con suavidad.

—Dean se fue de repente. Me preguntaba si hay algo de qué preocuparse respecto a eso.

—Él va a estar bien.

—Sí, bueno, no es su seguridad lo que me preocupa, si no la nuestra. —respondió ella, con una sonrisa franca. —El campamento se siente más seguro cuando él está. Siempre parece que sabe lo que hace.

—Estarás a salvo mientras te quedes dentro de los límites del campamento.

La mirada de la mujer vagó por el terreno y se detuvo de nuevo en Castiel, luego sin decir nada se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Sabes cómo defenderte? — preguntó entonces él, temiendo que ella retomara la conversación de esa mañana, interrogándole sobre su naturaleza angelical o la falta de ella. — ¿Sabes usar un arma?

—Crecí en Texas, claro que sé usar un arma. Pero por lo que nos han dicho las balas comunes no sirven para todo lo que hay ahí fuera ¿No? Dicen que hay demonios.

—Es cierto.

—Si no hubiera visto lo que vi creería que todos aquí son una secta de locos.

—Es mejor que creas en lo que has visto y percibido por ti misma.

Jaana era parte de un pequeño grupo de sobrevivientes que Dean y sus hombres habían rescatado en Holdenville. Se trataba de "civiles", personas que no tenían nada que ver con el mundo de los cazadores, del tipo de gente que pensaba en las cosas sobrenaturales como ficción, superstición y cuentos infantiles. Algunos de ellos aún estaban incrédulos ante lo que pasaba, pero la mayoría había visto cosas allá afuera que les había convencido de que verdaderamente aquello era el apocalipsis.

Jaana levantó la mano, haciéndole señas a un chico que se aproximaba hacia ellos. Castiel lo conocía, había llegado con uno de los primeros grupos de cazadores, aunque no estaba seguro de que el muchacho en si fuera un cazador, pues nunca los había acompañado en ninguna misión. Sabía que su nombre era Vern

—¡Hey! Hola. —dijo el muchacho y su mirada se clavó directo en Castiel. Parecía mirarlo con tanta curiosidad como Jaana lo había hecho antes y Castiel no se sintió del todo cómodo con eso. —No había tenido oportunidad de presentarme contigo. Me llamo Vern.

—Lo sé. —respondió, y el chico sonrió. Parecía casi emocionado por escucharle decir eso.

Vern traía un cigarro en las manos, blanco, hecho de un papel muy delgado, y Castiel supo que se trataba de lo mismo que Jaana le había dado antes a Chuck. El chico le pasó el cigarro a la mujer, ella le dio una calada y luego dejó que el humo blanco manara fuera de su boca, deslizándose entre su sonrisa como etérea seda. Ella le ofreció el cigarro a Castiel y él lo tomó, dudó un poco, pero finalmente lo acercó a su boca e inhaló suavemente. Lo primero que sintió al tener dentro el humo fue que le apretaba en la garganta, así que abrió la boca y empezó a toser sin poder parar. Luego de la tos vinieron las arcadas, la violenta sensación de que tenía que vomitar, pero se le pasó luego de unos minutos y pudo volver a respirar con normalidad, aunque sentía la boca seca y amarga y los ojos irritados.

—Tranquilo, chico. —dijo Jaana, dándole golpecitos suaves en la espalda. Ella y Vern se estaban riendo y Castiel no entendió por qué, pero no le importó. Había algo mucho más interesante sucediendo en ese momento, la impresión de estar respirando tan profundamente que su cuerpo se estaba ensanchando como un globo, como si creciera y se esparciera hacia todos lados, y eso se sentía bien.

El cigarro terminó en sus manos de nuevo y esta vez estaba preparado para lo que venía y resultó mucho mejor, la garganta aún le picaba un poco pero lentamente su percepción sensorial que iba creciendo mucho más allá de su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo empezaba a sentir las cosas a su alrededor con una nitidez extraordinaria, todo parecía más grande, más brillante. Empezó a percibirse a si mismo como parte de aquel radiante panorama que tenía enfrente, parte de todo. Estaba seguro de poder sentir el balanceo de las hojas sobre su cabeza como si se estuvieran moviendo en su piel, o predecir el movimiento de las nubes en el cielo. Todo era increíblemente claro y suave, incluso él, que comenzaba a notarse menos roto y fragmentado, menos afligido y desesperado, porque había demasiadas cosas sucediendo y todo estaba tan vivo que le era imposible n estar absolutamente asombrado. Fue consciente de que el aire en sus pulmones era el mismo aire que todos los demás respiraban, el mismo aire que les rodeaba todo el tiempo, uniendo todas las cosas. Había cierta similitud en ello a lo que sentía cuando era un ángel, aquella percepción expandida que solía tener que le permitía percatarse detalladamente de todo lo que le rodeaba, de ver y sentir la energía moviéndose en cada partícula. ¿Cómo podía haber soportado vivir como un humano? Tan disperso y desconectado, casi ciego, sordo e insensible a comparación de cómo había sido antes. Era completamente ridículo, irreal. Se estaba riendo, no a carcajadas como sus acompañantes, pero aun así podía sentir su propia risa brotando ronca desde su pecho. Y respiró, y continuó respirando muy profundo como si todo el aire que había en el mundo no alcanzara para llenarle.

.

Dean.

Fue la primera palabra de la que Castiel tuvo conciencia cuando despertó.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en la cabaña de Dean, durmiendo en su cama, aunque en realidad no tenía noción de cómo había llegado hasta ahí la noche anterior. La luz de la mañana se colaba a raudales por la ventanilla y le llegaba el ruido del campamento despierto y en movimiento. Debía ser la hora del desayuno, que era la actividad que causaba más alboroto por las mañanas. Se levantó, pensando en que podría comer algo. En realidad estaba sintiendo un apetito voraz por que el día anterior no había probado bocado. Se levantó y salió al porche. El pie le dolía mucho menos y lo atribuyó a lo que había fumado, y a que había dormido mejor de lo que lo había hecho en semanas. Sin embargo las sensaciones que había tenido antes también se habían esfumado, aquella extraña y a la vez familiar sensación de conexión con el mundo y de sentirse más completo y vivo de lo que se estaba sintiendo por ejemplo en ese momento.

El sonido del motor de un vehículo acercándose llamó su atención. Todavía estaba parado en el porche cuando vio aparecer la camioneta de Dean, levantando polvo por la vereda.

En seguida fue a su encuentro, pero supo desde la distancia que algo no andaba bien con solo mirar la figura de Dean al bajar del vehículo. No parecía herido, aunque tenía la ropa manchada de sangre. Los otros dos cazadores en cambio, estaban intactos. Sin embargó los que hacían guardia en la entrada del campamento no se fiaron al ver la pinta de Dean y apuntaron sus armas contra ellos.

—Eh, tranquilos. No estamos infectados. —soltó Dean, levantando las manos vacías hacia ellos.

—Sí, bueno, eso diría alguien infectado. —soltó Stan, el de la barba espesa, acercándose un poco más. —Tienes sangre encima.

—No es sangre de croat.

— ¿No? ¿Entonces que fuiste a cazar? ¿Alces?

—Demonios. Fuimos a visitar a Bobby, y nos encontramos con demonios.

Al escuchar eso Castiel sintió como algo en su pecho se apretaba.

—Estamos limpios. —dijo Randy, que tenía también las manos levantadas.

—Lo están. —intervino Castiel acercándose. —Sus pupilas no están dilatadas.

Con el tiempo que llevaban combatiendo a los croats habían aprendido a distinguir los sutiles primeros síntomas que sufría una persona al ser infectada por el virus demoniaco. Detalles como que desde los primeros minutos de la infección las pupilas se dilataban y la temperatura corporal aumentaba agresivamente, eran muy útiles para detectar una amenaza a tiempo.

Stan asintió y retiró su rifle, y los demás hicieron lo mismo. Luego de eso Dean se dirigió directo a su cabaña y no cerró la puerta porque sabía que Castiel iba detrás de él, aunque presentía que lo mejor habría sido impedirle seguirlo pues ya adivinaba lo que el otro iba a decirle.

— ¿Al menos fuiste a ver a Bobby o sólo tuviste tiempo para torturar demonios?

Dean resolló pesadamente, mientras se sacaba la chaqueta sucia.

—Sí, Cas. Fui a ver a Bobby. Te envía saludos. Y abrazos.

—Dean, tienes que parar de hacer esto.

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Cazar demonios para torturarlos.

Castiel se fijó en las manchas de sangre que todavía ensuciaban las manos de Dean, incluso había salpicaduras sobre su cuello y su rostro, nada que no pudiera lavarse. Sin embargo temió que no hubiera forma de limpiar toda aquella sangre de su alma.

—No hay nada que parar.

— ¿De verdad crees que puedes mentirme, Dean Winchester? —el tono de la voz de Castiel de pronto adquirió el matiz del reproche.

—Cas, no vamos a tener esta conversación.

—La estamos teniendo.

Dean se frotó las sienes. En verdad no quería tener aquella conversación, no en ese momento, no con Castiel, quien probablemente nunca aprobaría del todo sus métodos.

—Escucha, hago lo que debo que hacer. —respondió, poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra "debo", sólo para recalcarle a Cas que el deber era lo que regía sus acciones. —Y si no te gustan las decisiones que tomo, lo siento, pero haré lo que sea necesario para dar con el Colt y terminar con todo esto.

—Así que ¿El fin justifica los medios? —preguntó Castiel en tono desafiante. — ¿Esa es tu filosofía ahora?

—Sí, si eso salva al mundo.

— ¿Es puro tu motivo? Salvar al mundo ¿Estás seguro de que tus decisiones precipitadas y arriesgadas no están inspiradas por motivos personales?

Dean le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que Castiel eligió ignorar.

—Esto es por Sam.

— ¡No tiene nada que ver con Sam!

Sin embargo ambos sabían perfectamente que todo aquello era respecto a Sam.

—Dean…

— ¡No! Tú crees saber todo lo que pasa por mi mente y no es así. ¡Ya no puedes leer mis pensamientos! ¡Ya no eres un ángel!

El recordatorio de que ya no era un ángel le pareció a Castiel innecesario. Dean estaba enojado y probablemente había escogido deliberadamente aquellas palabras y el tono en que las había dicho para herirlo. Y lo había hecho. Sin embargo su mayor preocupación y pena residía en aquella barrera que se estaba levantando entre ellos.

—Sabría lo que pasa por tu mente si me lo dijeras. —dijo Castiel con melancolía.

—Pues… tal vez no quiero decírtelo. —contestó Dean y luego salió de la habitación.

...

**Ya los vi que les gustan las historias deprimentes. La cantidad de visitas que tuvo el primer capítulo en una semana supera por mucho a cualquier otra cosa que haya publicado antes. Dios, que retorcidos y masoquistas que son.**

**Gracias por el apoyo, gracias por interesarse en una historia que disfruté tanto escribir. **

**Creo que soy adicta al endverse y a las sensaciones que me provoca. Si soy igual de retorcida y masoquista que los lectores de este fanfic. Abrazo de grupo.**

**¡Bien! Como vimos en el capítulo The End, Dean vuelve a sus andadas con la tortura, y en esta historia eso es lo que enciende la mecha definitiva, lo que lo empuja por el borde hacia su espiral de locura.**

**Y Castiel trata, pero no logra llegar a él, no puede detener su obsesión por destruir a Luci, y Dean se aleja, y Castiel se siente solo y perdido y humano y lleno de dolor, y pues lógico cualquier cosa que le distraiga de esa desesperación es bien recibida.**

**Oh, y me encanta Chuck. A lo mejor escribí todo ese fanfic sólo para poner a Chuck en Chitaqua. Bueno, no, pero me encanta Chuck.**

**Y bueno, sigo diciendo que esto esta super resumido, podría pasarme treita capítulos describiendo lo vacío que se siente Castiel o las desesperadas ansias de Dean de destruirise a si mismo, y a todo lo que esté en su camino, incluido a Castiel, por atreverse a amarlo, y terminar juntos atados en la oscuridad...**

**Yo sólo quiero que Dean y Castiel sean felices juntos, no sé porque escribí esto, no sé porque me causa tanto placer. **

**Dato cultural, el nombre Jaana, según google, es una versión finesa del nombre María, y ¿Cómo se le llama a la marihuana? Y pues nada, ese es el sentido de ese personaje.**

**Que disfruten el capítulo. Hasta la próxima semana.**

**Demuestrenme su amor recomendándome canciones que les haga pensar en Destiel. Necesito tanto Destiel en mi vida.**

**Necesito dormir, eso es lo que necesito. Bye~**


	3. Sexo

Cuando el devoto Jimmy Novak le dio permiso a Castiel de entrar a su cuerpo, el ángel supo por primera vez hasta donde recordaba, lo que era respirar como un humano.

Los ángeles no respiran como lo hacen los seres que se mueven sobre la tierra, o los que se arrastran debajo o los que se viven en el agua, porque los ángeles son seres hechos de energía pura, sin burdos mecanismos físicos que los detengan o limiten. Por lo tanto, cuando Castiel entró en Jimmy la sensación que tuvo al ser contenido por algo tan pequeño no fue placentera, muy curiosa, sí, pero irritantemente mecánica. Era consiente de cada latido, de la corriente de la sangre hasta en los vasos capilares más diminutos, de cada célula del cuerpo de Jimmy cumpliendo su función biológica. Y luego estaba la respiración, que le daba la peculiar sensación de que cuando inhalaba, podría seguir haciéndolo hasta expandir ese cuerpo lo suficiente como para caber cómodamente en él. Y al momento siguiente esos pequeños pulmones hechos de carne llegaba a su límite, y entonces Jimmy dejaba de expandirse y Castiel volvía a sentirse confinado.

Después de un tiempo había terminado por acostumbrarse a todos aquellos detalles, tanto que ni siquiera pensaba en ellos. Pero cuando su poder celestial se esfumó la sensación que quedó en cambio fue la del vacío, como si el cuerpo de Jimmy fuera algo muy grande y pesado para cargar con él, y eso le agotaba rápidamente.

Pero cuando el humo salía de su boca y se elevaba en tersas líneas ondulantes por encima de su cabeza, Castiel volvía a recordar cómo era aquella sensación que tenía cuando todavía era un ángel y el cuerpo de Jimmy era nuevo para él, y la respiración le parecía algo tan extraño. Sentía otra vez que se iba llenando de aire, que se expandía por todas partes y crecía, y dejaba de ser consciente del lastre que era su cuerpo, y de la ausencia de Dean y de sus hermanos, de que estaba viviendo el fin de los tiempos, y de que Sam ya nunca regresaría.

Todo aquello todavía seguía ahí, pero lo percibía lejano, como si estuviera contemplando un lienzo a la distancia y no pudiera enfocarse en los detalles, si no en la imagen general, como cuando miraba el mundo desde el cielo y todo parecía claro porque cada parte encajaba y él tenía la certeza de que las cosas eran tal como debían ser.

Desde luego no había punto de comparación entre la experiencia de ser una criatura multidimensional, y la experiencia de estar colocado de hierba. Era un burdo intento de recrear lo que solía sentir antes de que el dolor y la miseria se apoderaran de él, pero en ese mismo momento, sentado en el piso de la cabaña de Jaana y con el cigarro entre sus labios, eso era suficiente.

Janna estaba sentada a un lado y Vern al otro, y había otra chica, Amy, sentada frente a él. Todos estaban riéndose, incluso Castiel, aunque no parecía haber nada gracioso en particular más que la vida misma. Y en algún momento, por alguna razón sucedió que los labios de Amy estaban sobre los suyos, y eran dulces y suaves, y él la dejó besarle porque era demasiado agradable y él estaba ávido de sensaciones agradables.

…

—Cas.

Castiel exhaló profundamente y giró la cabeza con movimientos lentos y perezosos hacia el lugar de dónde provenía la profunda y maravillosa voz que le llamaba.

—Dean. —soltó con una sonrisa y un matiz de regocijo en su voz. Dean se acercó a él en medio de aquel mar transparente de aire que Castiel estaba seguro de poder ver mecerse como suaves ondas de luz. Aquella percepción, sin embargo, iba desapareciendo poco a poco a medida que el efecto de la droga se iba esfumando.

— ¿Estás… drogado? —soltó Dean con sorpresa cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para notar los ojos enrojecidos de Castiel y la inusual y amplia sonrisa que tenía en los labios.

Castiel soltó una risilla aguda y asintió. —Sí.

Supo enseguida que a Dean no le hacía gracia. Más bien parecía mortificado.

— ¿Fumaste? Apestas a hierba

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué? —quiso saber.

—Bueno… —Castiel se incorporó en la cama hasta quedar sentado —Ah, ayuda con el dolor.

— ¿Aún te duele el pie?

—Sí, eso también.

—Pero estabas tomando medicamento ¿Ya no tienes?

—Tengo. Solo… quería probar algo diferente. Y funciona.

Dean resopló y le miró severamente, calculando en silencio lo que debía decir a continuación. Algo como que debía parar con aquello de inmediato, porque si bien entendía que debiera doparse cuando el dolor era mucho, no consideraba que fuera buena idea que se hiciera asiduo de las drogas recreacionales. Pero estaba ahí frente a él, hundido en la cama, luciendo tan pequeño y perdido, y se preguntaba en dónde era que había quedado todo aquella fuerza de antes, no aquella que le otorgaba la gracia, si no la fortaleza inherente a la voluntad de Castiel. ¿Se había desgastado todo aquel fiero vigor? No le pareció justo pensar eso en ese momento, porque Castiel aún estaba drogado y era normal que luciera tan lívido y desorientado. No era justo tampoco esperar de él que fuera la misma persona que había sido cuando era inmortal, y pretender que no hubiera consecuencias al perder su poder y a su familia. Después de todo Castiel se había despedazado, y lo esencial aún seguía ahí, pero no podía pedirle que dejara de estar roto, de sentirse miserable, de buscar aliviar su pena de cualquier forma posible. No podía pedirle eso porque él hacía lo mismo, buscando escapes poco saludables a sus emociones. ¿Qué podía él decirle?

—Cas… no voy a decirte que no lo hagas. No lo apruebo, y no es bueno para ti, aunque se sienta bien, pero eres lo suficientemente mayor para tomar tus propias decisiones y si fumar y tomar… cosas, te ayuda a sobrellevar todo esto… Sólo, no abuses y no dejes que te enganche ¿De acuerdo? — la repentina preocupación en la voz de Dean le hizo experimentar a Castiel una mezcla de dicha y profunda pena. No quería preocuparlo en ninguna forma, pero saber que a pesar de que habían estado peleando y de la distancia que se estaba creando entre ellos, a Dean aún le importaba lo que hiciera era motivo de alegría y alivio para él.

—Te necesito aquí, no perdido en algún viaje psicodélico.

—Lo sé, Dean.

Castiel cerró los ojos y sonrió, sintiendo como las palabras "Te necesito" todavía le causaban un delicioso escalofrío que le corría por la espalda. Sentía que el amor que tenía por Dean se intensificaba a cada momento y crecía en él con tal fuerza que resultaba angustiante y tormentoso, tanto que no sabía si podría resistir sus ganas de poder llevar sus manos y sus labios hacia el rostro de Dean, y besarlo y retenerlo entre sus brazos toda la noche o para siempre, y que Dean se lo permitiera, que le mirara como lo había hecho antes, en la primera noche que habían pasado juntos, o como unas noches atrás cuando le había dicho que aún sin poderes todavía era su ángel guardián. Parecía que eso había ocurrido hacía tanto tiempo que por un segundo Castiel dudó que en realidad hubiera sucedido. Abrió sus ojos y buscó la mirada de Dean, y sólo pudo percibir tristeza en ella. Una muy hermosa, muy honda y muy oscura tristeza que no dejaba ver nada más. La mano de Castiel tembló un poco mientras se deslizaba por sobre la cama, buscando la de Dean, pero se detuvo en cuanto la voz del cazador se levantó de nuevo sobre el silencio.

— ¿En dónde la conseguiste? ¿Ah?

—Por ahí. —respondió Cas, levantando la mano de la cama y pasándola sobre su nuca y su cabeza, sobre su cabello que había crecido demasiado.

—Ah, por ahí. —gruñó Dean, frunciendo el ceño, gesto que desapareció un momento después. Miró la cama y pensó en que había mucho espacio para sentarse junto a Castiel, pero se quedó de pie — Escucha, Cas… Lo siento por lo que ocurrió antes. Lamento la forma en que te hablé. Lamento que no estés conforme con las decisiones que he tomado y que sientas que no puedes confiar en lo que hago…

—Oh. Pero si confío en lo que haces, Dean. Confío en que lograrás lo que te propones y eso es lo que me preocupa.

Dean arqueó una ceja, extrañado por aquellas palabras, y como no dijo nada Castiel continuó.

—Sé perfectamente que comprendes las consecuencias de tus actos, y que podrías parar si desearas hacerlo, pero no quieres. No estás buscando sólo destruir a Lucifer, también buscas tu propia destrucción. Y porque sé que el camino que estás siguiendo te llevará justo hacia lo que quieres, es que no estoy de acuerdo con ello. Destrozar tu alma no va a hacer que el dolor que sientes por Sam desaparezca.

Dean pensó en lo equivocado que había estado al decirle que ya no podía leer sus pensamientos. Castiel todavía era capaz de intuir lo que pasaba dentro de él, y eso le molestaba porque no quería que viera en su interior y descubriera las cosas horrendas que estaban creciendo ahí. Castiel había visto su alma desnuda en el infierno, y aunque le había dicho que no pertenecía a aquel lugar de tormentos, Dean sabía que el ángel había podido ver las marcas de sus experiencias allá abajo. Cuando Dean volvió a la vida, a pesar de que no podía olvidar lo que había hecho y lo que había sido, y de que no había forma en que jamás volviera a sentirse bueno o digno, seguía luchando contra aquella oscuridad porque aún había mucho que hacer. Evitar el apocalipsis, por ejemplo, y asegurarse de que Sam estuviera a salvo.

Pero no sólo no había podido detener el apocalipsis, si no que había sido el responsable de iniciarlo cuando rompió el primer sello. Y tampoco había mantenido a salvo a su hermano, porque fue él quien insistió en separarse y no volver a verse. No podía dejar de pensar todo el tiempo: Si hubiera estado con Sam él nunca habría dicho que sí.

Toda la esperanza que Dean Winchester podría haber tenido antes se había desvanecido en el ahora, en el panorama que tenía frente a él que era de desolación y tinieblas, y por tanto ya no había razón para seguirse resistiendo al ansia de hundirse en la oscuridad y la autodestrucción, y simplemente dejarse tragar por ellas como se lo merecía. Sentía vergüenza de que Cas viera esa parte de él y se decepcionara porque no era el hombre virtuoso y fuerte que había creído que era. Más aún, temía que el ángel intentara detenerlo. Castiel era luz, después de todo. La única luz que quedaba, ahí en el oscuro precipicio del fin del mundo. Y Dean no podía entregarse a la oscuridad mientras aún se aferrara a aquel resplandor. Por eso lo quería lejos, fuera de su mente y de su alcance aunque todo en él gritara de necesidad por su cercanía.

De pronto se encontró deseando por primera vez que Castiel se hubiera marchado con los ángeles y le abandonara en aquella tierra destruida. Pero tenía la terrible y maravillosa certeza de que de volver a tener la oportunidad de escoger, Cas lo elegiría de nuevo a él.

—No estoy buscando que me destruya. —mintió Dean, tratando de defenderse, pero se sintió estúpido al pronunciar palabras tan descaradamente falsas frente al ángel —No es… No…Torturar demonios es lo único que puede llevarme hasta el Colt. ¿Comprendes? Y el Colt es la única cosa que tiene una remota posibilidad de vencer al diablo…

—Es una posibilidad. Ni siquiera tenemos la certeza de que funcionará.

—Si el Colt no puede acabarlo entonces el mundo estará verdaderamente jodido, pero tengo que intentarlo. Y si en el proceso eso me mata, ¡bien! Es un sacrificio que estoy dispuesto a hacer. No se perderá nada.

—Tú vida podrá no ser de valor para ti, pero eso no significa que para otros no sería una pérdida irreparable.

—Bien. Ya han pasado demasiado tiempo dependiendo de alguien como yo, tendrán que aprender a cuidarse solos.

—No hablo de dependencia, si no de amor.

El escuchar esa palabra última palabra en labios de Castiel le hizo estremecer. Deseó salir de ahí y no voltear atrás, pero sentía la intensa mirada del otro sobre él y era como si le llamara en silencio. No pudo resistirse y le miró, y habría querido no hacerlo porque estaba tentado a dejarse caer en sus brazos en ese mismo momento, pero si lo hacía después no podría dejarlo, por lo que se contuvo, apretando los puños, tensando el cuerpo, negándose a ceder. Todavía había mucho amor y mucha luz en la mirada húmeda y enrojecida de Castiel, todavía era peligroso contemplarle durante más de unos segundos, por lo que apartó la vista. No podía arriesgarse a permitirle al ángel acercarse e intentar salvarlo de sí mismo "¿Todavía podrías salvarme?"

—Eso no cambia nada. —musitó, luchando por mantener firme su voz. —Ya tomé mi decisión.

Castiel asintió y bajó la cabeza con resignación, dejando que su barbilla cayera sobre su pecho, concentrando su atención en sus manos porque Dean se estaba marchando de nuevo de la habitación y él deseaba detenerlo, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea. Dean no iba a cambiar de opinión y él hubiera dado su vida ahí mismo porque lo hiciera, para que diera un paso fuera de las sombras en las que se estaba internando y volviera a su lado, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Nadie podía decirle a Dean que hacer, ni siquiera él, ni siquiera por su bien. Quiso estar furioso por ello pero simplemente se sentía muy cansado para eso, muy débil como para gastar su energía en gritar y golpear y tratar de detenerle por la fuerza. Dean se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

—Mañana temprano salimos a Siuox City. Bobby dijo que recibió una transmisión de radio desde ahí, así que puede haber sobrevivientes. ¿Vienes?

—Por supuesto.

—Bien. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Dean. — respondió Castiel, aunque el otro ya se había ido.

…

La misión en Sioux City fue refrescantemente exitosa. Rescataron a un pequeño grupo de sobrevivientes y no hubo una sola baja, aunque si algunos heridos. No se encontraron con ningún demonio, sólo montones de croats a los que pudieron afortunadamente mantener a raya.

El campamento se estaba poblando cada vez más, lo que en si resultaba ser algo bueno, pues contar con más personas aseguraba manos extras para hacer el trabajo y ayudar a cuidar el perímetro, y el lugar era lo suficientemente grande como para albergar al menos el doble de las personas de las que ya tenían. Sin embargo mucha de la gente en Chitaqua eran civiles, y no cazadores, por lo que la mayoría de ellos ni siquiera tenía nociones de autodefensa o del uso de armas. El campamento estaba bien protegido, y siempre había gente vigilando, pero si querían sobrevivir y perdurar cada persona debía poder defenderse por sí misma y para lograr eso era necesario entrenarlos.

Castiel, con apoyo de algunos otros experimentados, organizó sesiones de práctica de tiro y movimientos básicos de lucha, cosas que a su vez había aprendido de Dean tiempo atrás. Ciertamente no era el más avezado en luchar de la forma humana, pero era muy hábil y además la gente parecía siempre dispuesta a escucharlo. Quizá porque las maneras de Castiel eran amables, y era fácil adivinar su carácter compasivo en el semblante de su rostro. Quizá también porque se había esparcido la noticia de que Castiel había sido un ángel. Muchos desde luego no lo creían, especialmente si se le juzgaba únicamente por su apariencia que resultaba bastante deslucida y fatigada, más acorde a la de un vagabundo que a la de una criatura celestial. Pero algunos otros le miraban con admiración, casi fervorosamente, lo que no era algo que disfrutara pero se estaba acostumbrando a ello.

Entonces el tiempo de Castiel se repartía, cuando no estaba en alguna misión, entre el entrenamiento y fumar con Jaana, Vern, Amy y algunos otros que se habían unido a esa especie de club, que eran sobre todo personas que creía la historia del ángel y sentían curiosidad por él y le buscaban constantemente para hacerle preguntas o buscar algún tipo de consuelo. Él hacía lo posible por no hablar mucho al respecto acerca de su vida como ángel, más allá de explicarles que no poseía ya ningún tipo de poder ni conexión alguna con Dios, y de tratar de enseñarles que su supervivencia ahora dependía de ellos mismos y no de un ser todo poderoso que bajaría del cielo a salvarles. Algunos se negaban a aceptar esas palabras, pero todos ellos estaban siempre ansiosos de escuchar lo que tuviera que decirles.

Con tanta gente a su alrededor a Castiel le era un poco más fácil distraerse del hecho de que Dean le había estado evitando. No habían vuelto a pelear, pero tampoco hablaban mucho, más allá de discutir sobre las siguientes expediciones, y eso era siempre frente a un grupo de al menos otras siete personas, cuando se reunían en la sala de juntas.

Castiel seguía siendo en quien Dean confiaba más estando en el campo de batalla, y seguían teniendo la capacidad de comunicarse con simples miradas y lenguaje corporal, pero en escasas ocasiones llegaban a intercambiar más de un par de palabras. Aun cuando Castiel había intentado acercarse a él en varias oportunidades estando a solas, Dean siempre buscaba alguna excusa para alejarse y le decía que hablarían después, pero esa charla prometida no llegaba nunca. Sin embargo, aunque era claro que Dean no lo quería cerca, seguía considerándose a sí mismo su guardián y permanecía siempre atento a todas sus actividades y le acompañaba en todas las misiones que le era posible hacerlo, dedicado siempre a cuidarle las espaldas.

El campamento siguió recibiendo refugiados, más civiles sin entrenamiento, lo que también significaba más trabajo para Castiel que debía quedarse y ayudar, aun cuando preferiría acompañar a Dean en sus excursiones. Ni siquiera era decisión suya, era el mismo Dean quien se lo ordenaba y por más que intentara convencerle de lo contrario cuando su líder decidía dejarlo fuera de alguna misión no había nada que hacer al respecto, y tenía la seguridad de que cuando eso ocurría era en las ocasiones en que Dean salía a buscar demonios y por eso quería mantenerlo lejos.

Fue después de una de esas misiones a las que Castiel no fue invitado, que decidió que ya era tiempo de terminar con aquella ridícula pantomima y enfrentarse a Dean y hablar sobre ellos y su situación, le gustara a este o no. Así que esperó cerca de la cabaña de Dean cuando la caravana regresó por la noche. Pero cuando Dean se bajó de la camioneta no se dirigió a su propia cabaña, sino a la de una de las cazadoras que lo habían acompañado ese día. Ella iba a su lado, sonreía seductoramente y sus ojos brillaban con deseo. Castiel los seguía con la mirada, y desde donde estaba no alcanzaba a ver el rostro de Dean, pero pudo apreciar perfectamente cuando este pasó la mano alrededor de la cintura de la joven justo antes de entrar a la barraca y cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos.

…

Para finales de Febrero el pie de Castiel había dejado de molestarle. Aun así continuaba fumando siempre que podía, aunque las provisiones de hierba escaseaban así que cuando no la había tomaba casi cualquier otra cosa que pudiera causarle efectos similares. El experimentar no era un problema para él.

Y cuando no quedaba nada más siempre había alcohol. En Chitaqua podían hacer falta muchas cosas, pero casi siempre había alcohol. Uno de los admiradores de Castiel había llevado a sus reuniones en la cabaña de Jaana una botella con un licor de color verde brillante, al que se refirió con aire místico como "el hada verde".

En realidad era absenta, una bebida alcohólica de ajenjo, a la que Castiel se aficionó rápidamente.

Aun así, todavía tenía el cuidado de presentarse a las misiones lo más despejado y despierto que le fuera posible, cosa para lo que había descubierto, las anfetaminas funcionaban bien.

Estaba casi sobrio la mañana que partieron hacia Memphis. Era una misión importante, y el convoy que salió del campamento ese día contaba con veinte personas. Jaana y Vern entre ellos, pues tras los entrenamientos con Castiel se habían vuelto entusiastas participantes activos en las excursiones.

El trabajo consistía en rescatar los remanentes de una pequeña colonia de sobrevivientes que se había establecido en Memphis. La colonia había resistido por un tiempo pero la infección se infiltró entre ellos y se aniquilaron unos a otros. Dean había querido ir para buscar sobrevivientes y cualquier tipo de suministro del que se pudieran apropiar.

La colonia estaba asentada en un bloque de bodegas comerciales. Una vez que llegaron hasta ahí se dieron cuenta de que sería más difícil de lo que habían calculado, pues el lugar estaba diseñado intrincadamente, con multitud de pasillos y callejones en los que podía ser fácil perderse para ellos, y fácil ocultarse para sus enemigos. Se dividieron en dos grupos para abarcar más terreno, sin embargo, tras los primeros minutos transcurridos en completa calma y silencio, la idea de que aquello era una trampa creció dentro de sus mentes. Y no estaban equivocados.

— ¡Bienvenido, Dean Winchester! —soltó una voz femenina a través de los altoparlantes que no habían notado hasta ese momento. —Te estábamos esperando. Lucifer pidió que te diéramos sus saludos.

Dean, que se había quedado parado escuchando a la voz, de pronto sintió como le hervía la sangre en el mismo segundo que el nombre de Lucifer era mencionado.

—Dean, debemos salir de aquí. —le llamó Castiel, acercándose a él, jalándole del brazo suavemente. Dean se soltó y le hizo una señal de que se quedara quieto, mientras él mantenía todavía su atención en el sonido de los altavoces.

—Por cierto, estábamos apostando sobre si tú y tu patético ejército de inútiles serían lo suficientemente estúpidos como para caer en una trampa tan obvia. Y aquí están, así que parece que son muy estúpidos en verdad, pequeños hombrecitos muertos.

La voz se cortó y un rumor llenó el aire. Lo siguiente fue el sonido de cortinas de metal deslizándose.

— ¡Corran! ¡Muévanse! — ordenó Dean a su grupo y todos siguieron el camino por el que habían entrado, pero no pudieron llegar muy lejos antes de toparse con un montón de croats que les bloqueaban el paso, por lo que tuvieron que correr en la dirección contraria, sólo para encontrarse de frente con más de aquellos monstruos. Corrieron entre los callejones, buscando dejar atrás las grandes aglomeraciones de zombies, y aunque trataban de permanecer juntos, terminaron por dispersarse en aquel laberinto. Las cosas empeoraron cuando notaron el fuego que comenzaba a salir de algunas de las bodegas. Lo dedujeron después, que el lugar estaba lleno de barriles de combustible, que los croats en su cacería habían derribado algunos, lo que había provocado que el líquido se derramara en el piso, todo parte del plan de los demonios quienes encendieron los ríos de fuego a los que se tuvieron que enfrentar para escapar. Al menos había algo positivo respecto al incendio y era que muchos de los croats quedaban atrapados en él. El grupo de Dean se vio reducido a solo cinco personas cuando lograron salir. Afortunadamente pudieron reunirse con los sobrevivientes del otro grupo, que eran apenas seis, lo que significaba que nueve de sus compañeros habían quedado atrapados entre el fuego y los zombies. Jaana era uno de ellos.

— ¡Era una maldita trampa! —gritó Stan, el cazador de barba espesa, mirando a Dean. — ¡¿Lo sabías?!

— ¡¿Crees que los habría traído aquí sabiendo lo que iba a pasar?! — soltó Dean, con la mirada fiera de una bestia, aunque Stan no se amedrentó por ello.

— ¡Dijeron tu nombre! Lucifer te envía saludos ¿Eh?

—No estarás insinuando que es culpa de Dean ¿No? — intervino Randy.

—No, no lo estoy insinuando, so idiota. ¡Lo estoy afirmando!

—Dean nos dio toda la información con la que contaba respecto a este lugar cuando salimos del campamento. Viniste por tu propia voluntad sabiendo tanto como él. —dijo Castiel, con su voz calculadamente controlada y una mirada de advertencia casi tan fiera como la de Dean.

— ¡Estamos tratando de sobrevivir aquí! No de quedar atrapados en medio de una riña personal entre el diablo en persona y Dean Winchester.

—Cierra esa maldita boca de una vez antes de que te haga tragar tierra con ella. — advirtió Dean en voz baja pero lo suficientemente clara. —Si tienes un problema conmigo este no es el momento ni el lugar para discutirlo, Stan. Es hora de irnos. A los vehículos. ¡Muévanse!

Habían estacionado a un par de cuadras de ahí, sin embargo supieron que algo malo había pasado desde una calle antes de llegar. El humo negro era una señal de ello. Cuando se aproximaron hasta dónde estaban los vehículos los encontraron reducidos a chatarra metálica que alimentaba una gran hoguera. Aquello era claramente trabajo de los demonios, y logró desplomar los pocos ánimos que podrían haberles quedado. Estaban cansados, heridos, sin munición suficiente, sin medios de transporte para escapar y a descubierto en una zona peligrosa.

Sin embargo la suerte les tendió la mano cuando encontraron una vieja van estacionada en una callejuela, con suficiente combustible para llevarlos de vuelta a Chitaqua y afortunadamente pudieron echarla a andar. Ese fue el momento en que Dean les anunció que no volvería con ellos, pues aún tenía asuntos de los cuales ocuparse. Todos sabían que se trataba de ir tras los demonios.

Dean dio por sentado que Castiel le acompañaría, así que se dirigió al resto de sus hombres cuando les dijo que podían elegir ir con él o volver al campamento en ese momento. Cinco hombres se quedaron con Dean además de Castiel. Stan no fue uno de ellos.

Los días que siguieron fueron terribles, yendo de un lugar a otro así sin descanso o suficiente comida y les tomó más de una semana encontrar el rastro de los demonios. Fue en la tarde del séptimo día que dieron con ellos. Eran media docena, lo que resultaba en buenos números el campo de batalla. Seis demonios, siete cazadores. Habría sido un trabajo relativamente sencillo de no ser por el hecho de que los cazadores estaban agotados física y mentalmente, y los demonios no se cansan nunca.

En la pelea que se libró ese día lograron eliminar a dos demonios y capturar a uno más. El resto huyó. Todo eso al coste de las vidas de tres de los hombres de Dean.

El demonio capturado era ni más ni menos que la misma que les había hablado por el autoparlates en el complejo de bodegas, y ella no dejó de lanzar amenazas e improperios contra sus captores hasta que la metieron en el maletero de un auto que consiguieron, donde Dean había pintado una trampa en la portezuela, y la llevaron todo el camino de regreso hasta la ciudad más cercana al campamento. Dean lo tenía todo planeado. Encontrarían un lugar seguro, un sótano o algo parecido y pintarían todas las trampas y protecciones que conocían para tener la completa certeza de que la puta de ojos negros no se escapara y tampoco pudiera ser rescatada por otros de su especie.

Una vez que el trabajo estuvo listo, Dean y sus hombres volvieron a Chitaqua, en donde les esperaba la sorpresa de que algunas personas habían empacado y se habían marchado desde hacía varios días atrás. Al parecer la inconformidad de Stan se había expandido hacia otros de los refugiados, y aprovechando que Dean no estaba ahí para intentar detenerlos, tomaron sus autos y se fueron.

Era una pérdida lamentable y aquello sólo debilitaba a su pequeña comunidad, pero Dean no tenía tiempo para lidiar con eso. Si querían macharse podían hacerlo, sabiendo que el lugar más seguro, probablemente de todo el país, era ahí mismo.

A Castiel, por su parte, la situación le pareció verdaderamente alarmante. Si la gente empezaba a dudar y dividirse sus posibilidades de soportar lo que vendría se reducían drásticamente. Era como grupo que eran eficientes en tareas tan básicas como buscar provisiones y mantener vigilado el campamento. Más aún, era como grupo que podían mantenerse a flote unos a otros. Era muy obvio que la partida de Stan y los otros había afectado el ánimo de los que se habían quedado. Había incertidumbre y miedo en ellos, estaban nerviosos e indecisos, y no le habría tomado por sorpresa si más de ellos decidieran de pronto ir a buscar otro lugar en donde establecerse.

—Dean. —le llamó, entrando sin avisar a la pequeña barraca que usaban como sala de juntas, en donde además guardaban las armas extra y las municiones.

—Ahora no, Cas.

—Habla con ellos.

—Ahora no.

— ¿Cuándo entonces? ¿Cuándo otros decidan irse, dirigiéndose sin saberlo a una muerte segura?

—Si quieren ir a probar suerte en otro lado es decisión suya. No somos niñeras de nadie, cuidamos a la gente que quiere quedarse.

—Están asustados. Stan les habló de lo que pasó en Memphis. Están dudando y cuestionándose si están a salvo cerca del hombre que persigue a Lucifer.

Dean, que hasta ese momento le había estado dando la espalda, ocupado en poner cartuchos nuevos en sus armas, se giró hacia él con un gesto de cansada mansedumbre en el rostro.

—Claro que no están a salvo. Nadie está a salvo en estos tiempos. Todo esto, el campamento, la rutina, preparar la comida, lavar la ropa, tomar una ducha, dormir en una cama, no es más que una ilusión. La realidad está allá afuera. La realidad es la guerra, aunque algunos de ellos estén intentando olvidarlo, fantaseando con una seguridad que ya no existe.

Castiel suspiró y se frotó el puente de la nariz, sintiéndose tan cansado como Dean, extrañando la sensación de poder escapar de la realidad de aquel agobiante agotamiento.

—Así que… ¿Simplemente los dejarás a su suerte?

—No lo hagas sonar como si estuvieran indefensos. La mayoría de ellos son adultos, saben defenderse. Tú les has enseñado. Soy responsable de sus vidas mientras vivan en este campamento, pero no soy responsable de las decisiones que tomen, y por si no lo has notado tengo muchas otras cosas de qué ocuparme. ¿Quieren un discurso motivacional que los haga sentirse mejor para que puedan creer que hay esperanza? Dáselos tú.

—Otras cosas en qué ocuparte. Si cazar demonios y someterlos a tus métodos de interrogación se ha convertido en tu prioridad…

— ¡Es mi prioridad! — respondió, cargando el arma que tenía en las manos y poniéndole el seguro. — ¿Todavía no lo entiendes? Rescatar sobreviviente e ir de pueblo en pueblo buscando comida enlatada y toallas higiénicas no tiene ningún sentido si no detenemos lo que está pasando. ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que van a sobrevivir estas personas con los demonios poblando el mundo libremente? La única oportunidad real que tienen es que yo detenga al diablo. Y eso es lo que voy a hacer, es lo que importa.

—A cualquier precio…

—A cualquier precio.

—Eso incluye la vida de las mismas personas a las que intentas salvar. Las personas que murieron en el incendio. Los hombres que han muerto en tus cacerías de demonios. ¿Ese es el precio que estás dispuesto a pagar?

—A veces los sacrificios son necesarios.

Castiel sonrió aunque no quería hacerlo. Fue una reacción involuntaria a la consternación que le estaba llenando. ¿Cuándo Dean había cambiado tanto? El Dean que años atrás le había mostrado en cada una de sus acciones lo que era la humanidad, era ahora una roca que hablaba de sacrificar las vidas de otros. Ese no podía ser Dean ¿En dónde estaba el verdadero? Le miró a los ojos, tratando de buscar en ellos algún atisbo del hombre que solía ser, pero Dean volvió el rostro hacia la pared.

—Es más fácil tomar decisiones "amables"… cuando no tienes que responder por la vida de otros. Yo inicié esto ¿sí? Yo rompí el primer sello, yo alejé a Sam en vez de quedarme a protegerlo, soy yo el que debía derrotar a Lucifer convirtiéndome en el recipiente de Miguel. Yo me negué a cumplir con el plan de los ángeles creyendo ingenuamente que podría solucionarlo por mi cuenta. Ahora tengo que arreglarlo como sea. Esas personas allá afuera cuentan con ello, la responsabilidad recae sobre mí. No pedí esta carga sobre mis hombros, pero soy su líder y es mi obligación tomar las decisiones difíciles por el bien de la mayoría.

—Bien, espero que tu conciencia pueda cargar con el peso de esas decisiones, valeroso líder.

Dean chascó la lengua. No estaba de humor para soportar la mordacidad en el tono de la voz de Castiel.

— ¿Crees que me divierte esto? ¿Crees que me gusta ser el que toma las decisiones? ¿Ser al que todos miran buscando respuestas o a alguien a quien culpar? Lo hago porque no hay nadie más. Al menos me ocupo en algo útil y no me paso el día fumando y tomando pastillas como un yonki de mierda que no puede con la realidad de ser un simple humano.

— ¿Yonki? ¿Así es como me llamas ahora?

—Te llamo lo que eres. Ya ni siquiera puedo fiarme de que vas a cubrirme las espaldas cuando salimos a alguna misión porque siempre estás colocado.

—Y aun así nunca te he fallado.

Era algo que no podía objetarle, no por ello le hacía sentir menos irritado. De pronto se sentía expuesto y avergonzado ante el siempre leal-demasiado-bueno-para-ser-verdad-Castiel. ¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Qué admitiera que se había equivocado en todo y les había fallado a los que habían confiado en él? "Mírame, Cas. Mira el fracaso en el que me he convertido, mira como que te decepciono a ti también" pensaba mientras aquellos ojos azules escrutaban su rostro. Pero en realidad no quería que lo mirara, porque si, estaba avergonzado y dolido, y sabía que también había herido a Castiel con sus palabras y sus acciones, pero ya no podía retirar lo que había dicho o hecho. Lo único que podía hacer era seguir adelante sin fijarse demasiado en lo que podía ir dejando detrás.

—Sí, bueno. Muchas gracias por ser tan confiable mientras estás drogado. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer. — dijo y se marchó. Empezaba a volverse su costumbre ser siempre el que se iba a mitad de sus discusiones. Castiel no se dio cuenta de cuan enojado estaba hasta que sintió dolor recorriendo sus manos cuando golpeó la mesa frente a él.

…

Después de unos días el ambiente tenso en el campamento comenzó a calmarse. En parte era porque el frío empezaba a mermar y la primavera estaba cerca. Parecía darles a todos la impresión de que las cosas mejorarían un poco cuando hiciera más calor. Era simplemente una ilusión, pero era todo lo que tenían para aferrarse. Por un tiempo no hicieron más misiones de rescate y se concentraron solo en buscar comida, agua y otros artículos que pudieran necesitar. Tampoco tuvieron noticia alguna de los que se habían marchado con Stan. Todos suponían lo peor, aunque nadie lo decía en voz alta.

Dean por su parte seguía en su búsqueda del Colt, con todo lo que eso implicaba. Se volvió común que se ausentara por días y que volviera sucio de sangre. Sus diálogos con Cas fueron aún menos que antes, reduciéndose a monosílabos. No le hablaba ni siquiera cuando volvía y le encontraba sentado en el porche de su cabaña. Cada intento por acercarse era rebatido con indiferencia. No obstante todavía en ocasiones sus ojos se encontraban y se enganchaban en profundas y ansiosa miradas, llenas de todo lo que no podían decirse. "No me mires Cas. No veas en lo que me estoy convirtiendo. No notes la sangre en mis manos. No dejes de quererme aunque no lo merezca. Te necesito de mi lado. Lo siento" "Sigo aquí. No voy a apartar la mirada, no voy a dejarte solo, no importa cuán terribles sean tus decisiones. No importa que detestes lo que soy ahora. Te extraño, Dean".

Para cuando la primavera llegó con todo su esplendor las reservas de hierba se habían agotado. Al menos todas aquellas de las que disponía el grupo de Castiel, y si alguien más en el campamento tenía se la estaba guardando para sí mismo sin ninguna intención de compartirla, lo que era perfectamente comprensible. De todas formas aún contaban con fármacos y alcohol, y Castiel seguía teniendo predilección por la absenta. Se estaba acostumbrando a tomarla sin diluir, lo que la hacía más potente y peligrosa, pero mucho más agradable a su parecer.

Tenía perfecta conciencia de que su constante consumo de sustancias era una mala manera de lidiar con los problemas, y que se excedía continuamente. Aun así en su fuero interno él mismo habría dicho que no era adicto, al menos no a las sustancias en sí, si no a sus maravillosos efectos. Si alguien se lo hubiera preguntado habría dicho que podía dejar de consumirlas cuando quisiera, pero simplemente no quería hacerlo. De todas formas no podía negar o confirmar su dependencia, pues nunca había intentado dejarlas, aun cuando sabía que a Dean le molestaba que las tomara. Quizá esa era una de las principales razones para no renunciar a ellas. Era una especie de revancha, porque si Dean iba a cometer actos atroces en busca de su propia destrucción ¿Por qué no iba él a hacer lo mismo?

Al final todo parecía siempre reducirse a Dean. Hacer lo que hacía para llamar su atención, para molestarlo y desafiarlo, para herirlo, para olvidarse de él por un rato y de la pena que mellaba su alma cuando volvía a recordarlo.

Todo lo que había estado tomando, sumado al hecho de que comía poco, no por falta de alimento si no de apetito, le estaban comenzando a pasar factura a su vulnerable cuerpo de humano. Sin embargo prefería ignorar los síntomas y el malestar, tomar alguna otra medicina que los adormeciera y continuar con sus asuntos. Probablemente no viviría muchos años a aquel ritmo, pero tampoco importaba. Presentía que de todas formas no tenían tanto tiempo. Ni Dean, ni él. Así que haría lo posible porque lo que le quedaba de vida fuera una experiencia un poco menos miserable, buscando el placer y la satisfacción en dónde pudiera encontrarlos.

Entre las piernas de Amy, por ejemplo, en la boca de una chica de piel morena que se llamaba Nancy, o en las suaves formas redondas del cuerpo de una dulce mujer rubia cuyo nombre no podía recordar mientras la besaba. Karen o Katie, tal vez.

Más allá de la satisfacción sexual, había algo muy gratificante en el contacto físico íntimo con otras personas. La posibilidad de hacer sentir a otros, tanto como ellos a él, la confirmación de su propia existencia, y la de la reconfortante conexión con otros seres. El estado de percepción compartida cuando estaba tan cerca de ellos que no solo sus cuerpos, sino también sus mentes, entraban en sincronía. Desde que se había percatado de ello era raro que pasara una noche a solas.

Y también le ayudaba a comprender aquello que le había estado molestando desde aquella vez que había visto a Dean encaminarse a la cabaña de una de las cazadoras, y todas las veces después de esa. Dean también necesitaba aquella conexión física. Lo aceptaba, aunque no por ello había dejado de causarle dolor.

Sentía celos, no podía evitarlo, y había estado verdaderamente sorprendido cuando tomó conciencia de ellos. No creía haber estado celoso nunca antes de conocer a Dean. Era una emoción rabiosamente visceral y agotadora que podría consumirlo por completo si se lo permitía. Pero después de todo ¿Qué tenía para justificar sus celos?

Dean y él tenían, o al menos solían tener, una conexión profunda a niveles mucho más allá de lo físico. Castiel aún ahora podía sentir su alma resonando cuando Dean estaba cerca. Pero eso no era de ninguna manera un compromiso. Habían sido amigos, guardián y protegido, maestro y alumno, y amantes. Y Castiel le amaba, y sabía que al menos en el pasado Dean lo había amado también. Pero no había promesas entre ellos, nada que los atara más allá del deseo de estar juntos. Y cuando Dean había deseado alejarse él no había tenido forma de retenerle. Pero le extrañaba ferozmente. Había pasado añorándolo cada segundo desde la última vez que le había estrechado contra su cuerpo, inhalando el aroma de su piel como un bálsamo que aliviaba todas sus penas.

Pero él ya no le quería cerca, y no podía culparle de que buscara el calor de otros para saciar sus ansias, así como no sentía ningún remordimiento por hacer él lo mismo, aun cuando ninguno de sus amantes había podido jamás llenar el vacío que había dejado Dean.

...

**En el espisodio en el que este fanfic está basado, Castiel del futuro le menciona a Dean del pasado que toma anfetaminas porque es el mejor remedio para la absenta.**

**La primera vez que vi el capítulo me pasó de noche el comentario, pero al volverlo a ver me dio curiosidad por saber que es la absenta, y resulta que es una bebida hecha de ajenjo. **

**Parece muy aleatorio el comentario cuando no se piensa demasiado en él. Pero realmente ¿porque de todas las cosas que Castiel podría tomar elegiría la absenta? **

**Bueno, la absenta es verde. Un hermoso verde brillante. Por algún lugar leí que Castiel es el ángel del jueves, de los viajeros y del color verde. Y además ¿Saben quien tiene unos bonitos y brillantes ojos verdes?**

**Hasta ahí parece un detalle adorable por parte de los escritores... escritor? Ben Edlund (bendita sea su alma). Pero luego encontré un análisis que alguien hizo al respecto, y recuerdo algo de que la absenta es asociada con la muerte por su toxicidad si no se toma con medida. Y en ese análisis se hace la comparación de Dean con la absenta. La absenta es verde, como los ojos de Dean, la absenta es tóxica y puede llevarte a la muerte, y aún así su consumo es adictivo. Dean es la absenta de Castiel, metafóricamente.**

**Oh, era un análisis precioso, yo no sé ponerlo en palabras decentes, pero esa era más o menos la idea. Es fascinante.**

**Ah, y por eso quería mencionarla en esta historia. **

**Y pues eso.**


	4. Dolor

**Última parte!**

**...**

Era por el tiempo que Dean llevaba ignorándolo que le tomó completamente desprevenido la tarde que volvió temprano y entró a su cabaña sin avisar. Para el cazador también pareció ser un auténtico shock pues se encontró a Castiel desnudo y en cuatro sobre la cama, mientras un tipo lo embestía por detrás.

Dean reconoció a aquel sujeto, había llegado al campamento hacía un par de meses y se había integrado muy bien al equipo de búsquedas de provisiones, aunque nunca había tenido ocasión de dirigirle la palabra. Pues bien, de pronto Dean tuvo ganas de decirle unas cuantas cosas y quizá de destrozarle el rostro a golpes para borrar la sonrisa que tenía en la cara.

—Vaya, pero si es nuestro valeroso líder. Que agradable sorpresa. —soltó Castiel, apartando al otro y levantándose de la cama. — ¿A qué se debe el que me concedas el, umh… honor de tu presencia?

— ¿Podemos hablar a solas? — preguntó Dean con una voz gutural, mientras su atención seguía peligrosamente fija en el otro tipo, quien lucía complacido al ver su reacción.

—Claro. Joey, márchate.

Sin dudar ni perder tiempo, Joey se puso los pantalones, tomó su camiseta del piso y salió, no sin antes lanzarle a Dean una mirada que a él le pareció una auténtica provocación.

— ¿Joey? Así que ¿Ese es tu tipo, Cas? ¿Grandes y estúpidos?

—Pues… no tengo un tipo.

—Ya… ¿Quieres ponerte algo de ropa? — soltó cuando notó que el otro seguía desnudo frente a él. Castiel suspiró y tomó sus pantalones de la mesa, enfundándose en ellos.

—Enserio ¿Tienes planeado enrollarte con todo el campamento? ¿Hay alguien que falte en tu lista? ¿Chuck ya pasó por aquí? —siguió Dean, claramente exasperado.

— ¿Por qué suenas tan molesto?

—Porque…— hasta ese momento Dean ni siquiera había sido plenamente consciente de que estaba molesto, ni de que tenía el ceño fruncido, la voz más ronca de lo usual y un gusto amargo en la boca. Cuando lo pensó se dio cuenta de que en realidad no tenía ninguna razón para estar enojado, pero lo estaba. Se sentía furioso. —Porque ¿Qué mierda pasa contigo? Primero te vuelves un jodido yonki ¿Y ahora una puta?

Castiel se rió. Estaba drogado, para variar, lo que le causó un secreto deleite pensando que eso haría enfadar aún más a Dean. Lo cierto era que tener su atención solo para recibir sus regaños le parecía mejor que ser ignorado.

—Sí, bueno, tal vez deberías dejar de intentar definir mi comportamiento. Hago lo que tengo que hacer. Así de simple. No es que sea de tu incumbencia en todo caso.

—Lo es si ocurre dentro del campamento.

—Oh. Entonces ¿Necesito tu permiso para tener sexo?

La respuesta, claramente, debía ser que no, pero deseaba decir que si, por que desde luego le molestaba pensar en Castiel con otras personas. Cuando eran solo chicas, bueno, resultaba interesante en cierta forma. Pero la idea de que Castiel buscara a otros hombres le hacía hervir la sangre, aunque habían pasado meses desde que ellos habían estado juntos y a pesar de que había sido él quien había decidido alejarse y eso le quitaba cualquier derecho que podría haber tenido de reclamarle.

—Olvídalo. —soltó con hastío, recargándose contra el marco de la puerta. Se lamentaba de haber decidido entrar a aquella cabaña, y al mismo tiempo había una pequeña pero auténtica alegría creciendo dentro de él por tener la excusa para hablar con Castiel otra vez luego de haberse privado de ello durante largo tiempo.

Cas meneó la cabeza, fue hasta el trastero en dónde guardaba su reserva personal de alcohol y sirvió un vaso que luego extendió a Dean.

—Bien, si ya terminaste con tu escena de celos ¿Qué puede ser tan importante que tengas que venir tú personalmente a decírmelo?

A Dean no le hizo gracia el comentario de la escena de celos, pero ahogó sus comentarios dándole un trago a la bebida.

—Vino. — dijo, arqueando las cejas con sorpresa, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que le había servido en el vaso.

—De arándanos. Es lo que hay.

—Vino está bien. — respondió, dando otro sorbo, y luego de buenas a primeras soltó la razón que le había llevado hasta ahí —Ya sé en dónde está el Colt.

La expresión de Castiel fue algo entre la incredulidad y el desencanto. Dean supuso que debía estar harto de escuchar hablar sobre el Colt, y a pesar de eso, el ángel tuvo la amabilidad de fingirse interesado.

—Entonces saldrás en otra fructífera aventura.

—Hoy mismo. Les dije a los hombres que estén preparados para partir en un par de horas. ¿Vienes?

—Ah pasado tiempo desde la última vez que me invitaste a salir. — soltó socarronamente.

— ¿Estás en condiciones de ir?

Castiel asintió.

—Estaré bien para entonces.

—De acuerdo.

Dean le pasó el vaso y se movió hacia la puerta con intenciones de marcharse.

— ¿Quieres quedarte? — Dean se detuvo, y Castiel pudo adivinar la tensión en su espalda y sus hombros.

—Cas…

— ¿Tienes algo más que hacer en estas dos horas? Me refiero a que… hacía mucho tiempo que no hablábamos.

—Bueno, hay una razón para eso. No podemos hablar sin terminar discutiendo sobre las cosas en las que no estamos de acuerdo.

—Bien, puede ser otra cosa entonces, no tenemos que hablar.

La mirada de Dean, verde remolino de salvaje acritud, se entornó en dirección a Castiel.

— Oh, ¿Otra cosa? ¿No tuviste suficiente con Joey? ¿No puedes estar una hora sin tener a alguien entre las piernas?

—Creí que tú lo sabrías. —respondió cínicamente, y Dean resopló, girando los ojos, cansado de aquella actitud descarada que se había vuelto una constante en la personalidad de Castiel, y que bajo otras circunstancias le habría parecido más que divertida, pero no en ese momento, no si iba a usar esa careta para enervarle y sonreír triunfante.

—No, no lo sé, porque ya no te conozco. —soltó con amargura— La verdad a veces no sé si todavía quiero conocerte. A veces me pone enfermo el solo mirarte, esto, todo en lo que te has convertido.

Castiel volvió a sonreír, una sonrisa vacía y dolida, las arrugas en su rostro se marcaron profundamente como si hubiese envejecido años en cuestión de segundos.

—Lo sé. —musitó. —Sé que te disgusta. Es bueno, umh… saber que hay aspectos de mí que no puedes ignorar. Aunque eso te gustaría ¿No es cierto? Poder simplemente ignorar todo lo que hago y pretender que no estoy aquí.

—Sería más fácil.

La mandíbula de Dean se tensó y el corazón en el pecho le latía furioso, porque estaba tan lleno de ira, no contra Castiel, si no con todo lo que estaba pasando, pero era Cas el que se atrevía a provocarlo, el que le incitaba a hablar, a sentir, y por eso terminaba desquitándose con él. Y en cierta forma, Dean lo disfrutaba, a pesar de que al mismo tiempo se estaba rompiendo por dentro al decirle aquello. Era también una forma de liberar la frustración que tenía porque no podía hablarle como lo hacía antes, porque ambos estaban muy lejos de lo que solían ser, estaban rotos, lastimados y resentidos, y Dean sabía que si bajaba la guardia por un momento frente a él se quebraría. Por eso tenía que mostrarle lo peor de sí mismo para que ya no quisiera estar cerca de él "No me ames Cas. Necesito que me ames, pero no lo hagas. Te necesito conmigo pero te quiero lejos porque si no, no podré llegar al final de todo esto. Soy cruel contigo ¿Por qué me miras aún con amor? ¿Cuánto más dolor voy a tener que causarte para que me abandones del todo?"

—He deseado muchas veces que no estuvieras aquí.

—Pero aquí estoy. —masculló débilmente el destruido ángel. Tomó aire, levantó la cabeza y logró pintarse una expresión de orgulloso desafío mientras hablaba — Y nada que digas o hagas puede hacerme desaparecer, por más que lo desees. Puedes pasar el resto de tu vida fingiendo que no me conoces pero eso no cambiará nada de lo que hemos pasado juntos.

La voz de Castiel sonaba tan satisfecha al pronunciar aquellas palabras que Dean se sintió irritado.

—Aunque ahora sólo sientas repulsión por mí, hubo un tiempo en el que me necesitaste y me quisiste a tu lado.

—Cas, cállate.

—No. —respondió con una sonrisa. —Llevo demasiado tiempo callándome. ¿Qué es lo que tanto temes escuchar? —preguntó, dando un paso hacia Dean, mirándolo con la intensa curiosidad con la que le había mirado la primera vez que estuvieron frente a frente. Dean se notó observado y tembló.

—De verdad no tengo ganas de escucharte.

— ¿Qué más podría decirte que no te haya dicho ya? —la voz de Castiel sonaba triste a pesar de su sonrisa. Dean sintió la violenta e imperiosa necesidad de borrar esa sonrisa, de cegar con lágrimas aquellos ojos fijos en él y escuchar gritar aquella voz hasta enronquecerla aún más, hasta que no pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna.

Pero en vez de eso dio un paso hacia la puerta.

—Así que sigues huyendo, como siempre. —dijo Castiel al ver que se marchaba.

— ¡Cállate!— rugió Dean, y de ponto la distancia que había entre ellos desapareció, y estaba tomando el cuello de la camisa de Castiel, jalándolo hasta quedar cara a cara con él.

—Hazme callar.

—No me provoques…—gruñó Dean, una de sus manos se cerrándose sobre el cuello de Cas, primero suavemente, luego agregando más fuerza hasta hacerle resollar. Pero su sonrisa seguía intacta.

— ¿Por qué? — murmuró sin soltarle.

— ¿Por qué? —jadeó Castiel.

— ¿Por qué te quedas a pesar de todo?

—Porque esa fue mi elección desde el principio.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque mi lugar es contigo. ¿A dónde más podría ir? — algo crepitó en la mirada de Dean al oírle decir eso. No supo qué era, furia, o quizá otra cosa.

— ¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar Dean, sin estar seguro de qué era lo que esperaba por respuesta.

—Sabes bien porqué, siempre has sabido la razón de todo lo que hago, Dean.

Dean tembló, sabiendo que el momento de retirarse era ese, pero no podía dejar de mirar a Castiel, hacía tanto que no le tenía tan cerca, tanto tiempo sin respirar respiraba su aliento que su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando.

—Siempre es por ti… —susurró con voz ahogada mientras Dean le oprimía la tráquea con los dedos. Castiel no luchó, en vez de eso se quedó quieto y cerró los ojos. Había algo muy placentero en dejar que Dean le presionara de esa forma tan dominante, el permitirle casi ahogarle si tan solo apretaba un poco más y la sensación de poder abandonarse por completo a la voluntad de aquel hombre "Sé que no lo harás, pero te dejaría hacerlo si así lo quisieras."

Lo cierto era que se lo permitiría, matarle ahí mismo, o lentamente cuando el tiempo se les acabara y tuvieran que enfrentar a Lucifer. Su vida estaba en manos de Dean si este así lo deseaba, porque aunque era el mismo Dean quien le había enseñado lo que era la autonomía y la libertad, para Castiel era mucho más importante el vínculo que le ataba a él, la absoluta confianza y entrega que le dedicaba solo a ese hombre y que siempre iba a estar ahí, sin importar que pelearan o se separaran, o intentaran destruirse u olvidarse, lo que de todas formas nunca funcionaría. Hacía mucho tiempo atrás Dean se había convertido en el sentido de la vida de Castiel, y lo era también así de su muerte.

Pero Dean no iba a asfixiarlo, por supuesto. No, lo que ocupaba los pensamientos mientras contemplaba la expresión del ángel mientras cerraba sus dedos sobre su cuello con un poco más de la intensidad debida era la asombrosa capacidad de Castiel de entregarse a él. Porque Castiel era un guerrero, con más o menos poder, seguía siendo una bestia para pelear y tenía la fuerza suficiente para soltarse, pero no lo hacía, en vez de eso estaba ahí, con los ojos cerrados y las manos colocadas suavemente contra el pecho de Dean. Supo que Castiel lo estaba disfrutando, y esa idea le excitaba.

Si aquella era una treta para seducirlo estaba funcionando. No quería dejarse llevar y a momentos todavía pensaba en resistirse y marcharse, sin embargo podía sentir todas sus defensas cayendo rápidamente ante aquella visión. Tanto tiempo resistiéndose, ignorándole, tratando de sacarlo de su mente para volver a caer tan fácil en aquella constante tentación.

— ¿Por mí? —soltó finalmente, con voz arrastrada —¿Te acuestas con otros por mí? ¿Ah?

—Sí. —respondió Castiel tragando, mientras sentía la respiración del cazador en el rostro.

— ¿Si? — Dean soltó una risa áspera. Su mano se movió del cuello hacía su nuca y sus dedos se enredaron en los cabellos oscuros con tanta fuerza que hizo gemir a Cas, aunque quizá el gemido también fue un poco premeditado.

— ¿Cómo se suponía que llenara tu ausencia cuando decidiste que ya no me querías a tu lado?

— ¿Eso intentas hacer? ¿Encontrar a alguien que pueda reemplazarme?

—No reemplazarte. Nunca reemplazarte, Dean.

Dean enterró el rostro en el cuello de Castiel, lamiéndolo de arriba abajo, provocando más de aquellos sugerentes sonidos que el otro no se molestaba en disimular.

—Pero me has estado mirando, me doy cuenta. —susurró en el oído del cazador, poniéndole las manos alrededor de la espalda. —No puedes apartar la mirada cuando me ves con alguien más.

— ¿Así que lo haces para darme celos?

Castiel se rió, y después soltó una exclamación de dolor cuando los dientes del otro se clavaron en uno de sus hombros. Se mordió los labios, dejándose arrastras hacia la cama.

—Sí, en parte…

—Eres un ángel muy malo. —jadeó Dean, trazando con la lengua caminos húmedos sobre su pecho.

—No soy… ah… un ángel.

—Si lo eres.

Castiel suspiró ansioso cuando el otro le desabrochó el pantalón y se lo sacó de un tirón.

Pensó en que Dean se estaba volviendo despiadado, quizá sin darse cuenta o quizá deliberadamente para hacerle sufrir, pues jugaba con aquella palabra: "ángel", como le convenía hacerlo porque sabía lo mucho que todavía significaba para Castiel. Así que Castiel era un ángel o no dependiendo del humor de Dean, dependiendo de si quería herirlo o seducirlo. Cuanto veneno y cuanta dulzura podía supurar una sola palabra. Castiel entornó la mirada en el vacío, entregándose subyugado al poder que aquella palabra tenía sobre él cuando era pronunciada por Dean.

—Siempre vas a ser mi ángel, Cas.

—Siempre… voy a ser tuyo. —gimió, con las manos de Dean en sus caderas desnudas.

—Sin importar cuantos otros te toquen, eres mío.

—Soy tuyo. —respondió mientras sus piernas se levantaban sobre los hombros de Dean.

Dean era maravilloso. A pesar de todo, la persona que era Dean y todo cuanto venía de él le resultaba siempre maravilloso, asombroso y lleno de una fuerza que iba más allá de lo humano. Y porque era así, Dean podía hacerle sentir más vivo y menos estropeado cuando estaba con él y le tocaba, cuando le miraba y le daba la sensación de que existía de nuevo, que no era sólo una sombra reseca de su glorioso pasado, que seguía vivo y todavía podía sentir cosas extraordinarias. Nada de lo que se había acostumbrado a tomar en esos días podía hacerle sentir con la magnitud que el cuerpo de Dean contra el suyo lograba.

Castiel rodó sobre la cama y luego se quedó quieto, mirando el rostro de Dean mientras dormitaba, y sintió como su alma retumbaba con fuerza, como si despertara luego de un largo letargo.

Sus dedos se movieron con cautela hacia la cabeza de Dean, hundiéndose en sus cabellos y trazando surcos entre ellos con suavidad, temeroso de que si el otro abría los ojos ya no le permitiría seguir con lo que hacía.

Pero Dean le permitió continuar, a pesar de que había entreabierto los ojos y sus miradas se habían cruzado por un momento.

— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Dean con voz perezosa que terminó convirtiéndose en un bostezo.

—Aún hay tiempo.

Dean volvió a cerrar los ojos, posó su mano sobre la que acariciaba su cabeza y la atrajo hasta sus labios para besarle el dorso.

—Cas… esto no cambia nada.

Castiel suspiró, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Dean.

—Lo sé.

Porque aquella no había sido una reconciliación, porque ninguno de los dos iba a cambiar de opinión. Había sido una tregua temporal para reponerse, porque ambos habían estado desesperadamente necesitados del otro, pero volverían a ser los mismos de siempre cuando salieran de la cama. Dean estuvo consciente de ello cuando se movió hacia Castiel y le comió la boca de nuevo, y Castiel también lo sabía mientras le abrazaba con fuerza antes de tener que dejarle ir cuando se levantaron. El calor del otro todavía les quemaba el cuerpo cuando, después de vestirse, salieron de la cabaña.

…

Los ejércitos demoníacos de Lucifer claramente sabían lo que hacían. Movían el Colt constantemente y con tal eficiencia que ningún humano común y corriente podría haberlo encontrado. Dean, por supuesto no era como el promedio de los humanos, y aun así para él la búsqueda de aquel maldito revolver se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla imposible. Otro largo y difícil viaje hecho en vano, pues cuando llegaron al lugar en dónde se suponía hallarían el Colt, se encontraron con que una vez más habían estado muy cerca, pero el revolver ya había sido trasladado a su siguiente destino.

Ese día no perdieron a ningún compañero, pero tampoco pudieron capturar a algún demonio nuevo, así que todo lo que Dean tenía por el momento era un par de demonios que había estado torturando hasta el cansancio durante las últimas semanas, los cuales ya no poseían más información que les fuera útil. Pero no era información lo que fue a buscar esa noche, cuando después de volver al campamento de su fallida excursión, Dean tomó a un par de acompañantes y volvió a su escondite en la ciudad y entonces pasó horas desquitando su furia en los cuerpos de aquellas criaturas, llevándoles al límite de su resistencia, cortando sus carnes a pedazos, haciéndolos sangrar por litros, poniendo sal y agua bendita en las heridas y dejándoles recuperarse a ratos solo para volver a empezar y repetir todo una y otra vez hasta que en la mente de Dean no quedaba ya ningún pensamiento para sus fracasos o su propio dolor. En cambio todo estaba cubierto por la niebla espesa del éxtasis salvaje de la degradación.

Dean siempre trabajaba en sus torturas a solas, los hombres que le acompañaban esperaban y vigilaban los alrededores del edificio y sabían bien que no debían importunarlo.

Así que si él quería se podía pasar días ahí dentro y nadie le interrumpiría.

Tal afirmación no incluye a Castiel, desde luego.

Castiel bajó directo al sótano, y los que hacían guardia no se molestaron si quiera en intentar disuadirlo de entrar porque algo bien sabido en Chitaqua era que uno no se metía en los problemas personales de Dean y el "ángel".

Castiel empujó la puerta, abriéndose paso entre la sangre y los pedazos de carne amputada que se habían quedado esparcidos en el suelo, fue directo hacia Dean quien no se esperaba el puñetazo que le soltó en el rostro, y aprovechando la confusión del cazador, le arrebató el cuchillo de Ruby y con él dio fin a la miserable existencia de los prisioneros.

— ¡Hijo de la gran puta! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — vociferó Dean cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, pasándose una mano por los labios rotos que ahora estaban escurriendo su propia sangre.

—Es suficiente, Dean. No obtendrás nada bueno si sigues con esto.

— ¿Quién te crees para venir a decirme qué es suficiente para mí? — gruñó con la mirada nublada de rabia. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, las facciones descompuestas, las venas en su frente y su cuello a la vista. Lucía como una bestia, casi irreconocible, casi inhumano.

Cualquier otro habría creído que Dean se había infectado del virus croatoan, pero Castiel sabía que no era así, sin embargo un pensamiento igual de terrible inundó su mente, y era que aquella violencia sin control ni límites, sin ninguna otra finalidad que el deleite en la depravación estaba corrompiendo el alma de Dean, tornándola en la vorágine de iniquidad y sed de matanza que había sido en el infierno.

— ¡Soy tu amigo! — respondió, notando como le faltaba la voz al hablar. —Y estoy preocupado por ti.

Puso el cuchillo en manos de Dean y luego de lanzarle una mirada severa se dirigió a la puerta. No esperaba que el cazador lo jalara por el hombro y lo tumbara al piso, pero tampoco le sorprendió cuando lo hizo. Dean se lanzó sobre él y lo golpeó con el puño en el rostro, una, dos, tres veces, con la suficiente fuerza como para aturdirlo e impedir que se levantara de inmediato o se defendiera. Le pegó un par de veces más y se contuvo cuando vio la sangre brotar de la nariz del otro. Castiel sintió la sangre colapsando sus orificios nasales y tuvo que tomar aire por la boca que le sabía a sangre. El dolor era mucho y le hizo perder la noción de lo que veía. Primero había mucha luz, le tomó unos momentos darse cuenta de que tenía la mirada húmeda directo a las lámparas del techo, luego miró el rojo del suelo, y después la espalda de Dean que se marchaba hacia la puerta.

— ¡Que te jodan! —le oyó decir, y Castiel dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, permitiéndole al dolor llenarle por completo nuevamente.

Fue Vern quien un rato después de ver salir a Dean y no a Castiel, decidió bajar a buscarlo.

— ¡Woah! ¿Qué mierda…?—fue su primera reacción al ver el estado de aquel lugar. Si bien se había acostumbrado a cosas desagradables desde que vivía en el campamento el escenario de aquel sótano le resultaba repugnante y pesadillesco.

— ¿Castiel? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó acercándose hasta él, ayudándole a levantarse. Castiel no respondió a su pregunta, ni a ninguna otra que el chico le hizo esa noche. Volvieron al campamento y Castiel fue a ver al médico (habían tenido la suerte de encontrar uno entre uno de los grupos de refugiados). Chuck también estaba ahí porque era quien repartía el medicamento y Castiel iba a necesitar más anti inflamatorios para la nariz.

—Está bien, muchacho. No está tan mal como parece. —dijo el doctor después de revisarlo. —Sangraste mucho pero no está rota. Los cortes en la mejilla y la frente tampoco son graves, van a cerrarse pronto y quizá ni te queden cicatrices. Eres afortunado.

—Sí, pues no me siento así.

El doctor mojó un trozo de tela en agua y se la puso sobre la nariz, sabiendo que habría sido mejor tener algo de hielo, pero en sus condiciones no podían darse ese lujo y de todas formas la sensación fresca y húmeda del paño mojado le sentó bien a Castiel.

—Vas a tener que mantener esa cabeza inclinada cuando te acuestes para que la acumulación de fluidos se drene mejor. Descansa, bebe muchos líquidos y toma el medicamento dos veces al día ¿Trajiste Ibuprofeno? —preguntó el doctor volviéndose hacia Chuck, quien había esperado en un rincón todo el tiempo, mirando a Castiel con expresión impresionada. Cas pensó que debía verse terrible para que le estuviera mirando de esa manera, aunque ciertamente no era tan difícil asustar a aquel neurótico hombrecillo.

—Ah, s-sí. Aquí está.

Chuck tendió el bote de pastillas a Castiel.

—Bien, eso es todo. Sigue aplicándote comprensas frías para que baje la hinchazón, y si todo va bien en unos días no tendrás más que moretones y algunas costras.

—Gracias. —le dijo antes de que el doctor fuera a su mesa en dónde se puso a escribir alguna cosa en una pequeña libreta.

—Cas, toda esa sangre en tu ropa no es tuya ¿No? — quiso saber Chuck —Es decir, no hay forma en que puedas perder tal cantidad de sangre y seguir en pie.

—No es mía. —respondió sin ánimos para ningún tipo de interrogatorio.

—Oh. Bien, eso es bueno. Es bueno saberlo.

—Tampoco es sangre de croat.

—Sí, lo sé. No estaba preocupado por eso. Hay… ¿Hay algo más en que pueda ayudarte?

— ¿Sabes si Dean volvió?

—Todavía no.

Castiel se levantó de su lugar demasiado rápido y sintió un leve mareo que le hizo tambalearse. Tuvo que detenerse contra la pared un momento para recuperarse.

—Vuelve a sentarte. —dijo el doctor desde el otro lado de la cabaña, pero Castiel lo ignoró y fue hacia la puerta.

—Cas, deberías… tomarlo con calma. —habló Chuck, yendo tras él con sincera preocupación.

—Iré a acostarme a mi cama. —se detuvo un momento antes de bajar las escaleras y miró al otro hombre —Gracias por preocuparte.

Castiel fue directo a su cabaña y se acostó, tratando de mantener la cabeza un poco en alto e inclinada como le había indicado el médico, aunque no resultaba fácil ni cómodo para intentar dormir. Necesitaba dormir, pues estaba exhausto, aunque no sentía que pudiera conciliar el sueño por el dolor, más emocional que físico.

Sacó un par de tabletas del bote de medicamento que acababan de darle y se las tragó en seco, cerrando los ojos y rogando por poder descansar algo.

Esa noche soñó con Dean. Soñó que el cazador irrumpía en su cabaña y se deslizaba dentro de su cama. Soñó que se acomodaba sobre él y pronunciaba su nombre entre jadeos mientras le comía el cuello a besos. En el sueño Castiel podía sentir su cuerpo respondiendo a aquellas atenciones, percibía su entrepierna caliente y endurecida bajo el tacto de la mano de Dean.

—Dean…—gimió —Dean. —volvió a decir, dándose cuenta del malestar que sentía al intentar hablar con el rostro lastimado. Aquel dolor no podía ser parte de su sueño, así como tampoco lo era el olor a alcohol en el aliento de Dean. No era un sueño.

—Dean.

No obtuvo respuesta.

—Dean, estás ebrio.

—Si…— gruñó, abriéndose espacio entre las piernas de Castiel, quien iba a argumentar alguna otra cosa, pero entonces la súbita sensación de su amante entrando en su cuerpo le enmudeció de dolor. Dean estaba siendo brusco, embrutecido por las copiosas cantidades de alcohol que recorrían su sistema y de lo que fuera que pasara por su mente en ese momento, o más bien, por la falta de pensamientos coherentes en su cabeza. Sin embargo Castiel le permitió seguir porque Dean de todas formas no parecía atender a sus quejas, y él estaba muy cansado como para oponer resistencia. Además resultaba que a pesar de todo aquello se sentía bien de una forma anormal. Se sentía bien como era siempre que tenía a Dean así de cerca, aun cuando sus movimientos eran agresivos, pues parecía seguir desquitando su furia con el cuerpo de Cas, arremetiendo contra él con demasiada fuerza, mordiendo y rasguñando sin compasión, hinchando aún más sus lastimados labios a besos. Si, era doloroso, pero se sentía bien. Al menos podía sentir, al menos estaba vivo, al menos estaba con Dean.

A la mañana siguiente aún había mucho dolor, pero Castiel no lo resintió tanto en ese momento pues se sentía contento de poder percibir todavía el calor del cuerpo de Dean bajo las sábanas. Dean se despertó pronto y empezó a vestirse, y Castiel quiso levantarse también pero sólo logró medio incorporarse en la cama cuando notó que la nariz le estaba sangrando de nuevo.

—Cas…—sólo a la luz del día y un poco más sobrio, Dean se dio cuenta del estado en el que estaba Castiel y recordó cómo le había pasado aquello y que él era el responsable. La pesada conciencia de sus acciones le devolvió a la realidad de golpe. —Demonios, Cas, estás sangrando. —buscó alrededor cualquier paño que pudiera utilizar para limpiar la sangre y se acercó a él. Castiel le permitió limpiarle el rostro y presionar ligeramente la tela sobre sus orificios nasales hasta que la hemorragia paró.

—Lo… lo lamento.

Castiel habría querido decirle que no había nada porqué disculparse, pero esas palabras habrían sido una mentira. Dean se veía afligido, y Castiel sabía que en verdad se sentía arrepentido y él no iba a guardarle rencor porque lo había golpeado, pero sentía demasiada tristeza en ese momento como para poder decirle que le perdonaba.

—No sé qué me pasó, no quería lastimarte…

—Pero si querías hacerlo. El Dean de ayer quería lastimarme.

Y tenía razón. El día anterior, el Dean que se había lanzado contra él para golpearlo habría sido capaz de hacerle mucho más daño, una parte de él lo había estado ansiando. No la parte consiente, no la parte que pensaba y que sentía amor por Cas, pero si la otra parte que había estado creciendo porque él lo había permitido, aquella rabiosa y sedienta de muerte y destrucción. Y Dean había podido contenerla, pero aun así le había hecho daño a Castiel, y estaba ahí frente a él viéndole destrozado por su culpa, sintiendo que ni siquiera podía mantenerle la mirada. Si alguna vez había tenido la certeza de que ya había llegado a lo más bajo, en ese momento estaba descubriendo la desagradable sorpresa de que podía seguir cayendo.

—Lo siento…— volvió a decir, sintiéndose completamente estúpido por no tener nada mejor que ofrecer que esas palabras.

—Lo sé. Pero eso tampoco cambia nada ¿No es así?

Castiel se levantó y se puso cara a cara con él.

—Por qué no vas a detenerte, aun cuando ya has visto en lo que te estás convirtiendo.

—No. —contestó Dean, deseando ansiosamente poder llevar sus brazos alrededor de Cas que estaba tan cerca, pero no se atrevió, a pesar de que habían pasado la noche juntos lo que consideraba había sido un acto atroz de su parte, ir a buscarlo para tener sexo luego de haberle dado una paliza. —Lo lamento, pero no. Ese tren partió hace mucho tiempo, ya no puedo arrepentirme. Por eso es mejor que te mantengas lejos de mí.

Dean no le pidió acompañarlo a ninguna otra misión luego de eso, no al menos hasta el día en que logró finalmente hacerse con el Colt y se embarcaron en la última de sus travesías para enfrentar a Lucifer, pero antes de eso, Castiel solía irse con el grupo de provisiones, y otras veces se quedaba a ayudar en el campamento, evitando encontrarse con Dean durante el día si podía hacerlo. Y Dean continuó con su búsqueda. Luego del incidente con Castiel dejó de perseguir demonios por un tiempo, pero al final volvió a sus viejas prácticas para conseguir información. Nadie se daba cuenta cuanto luchaba Dean contra sí mismo para no volver a perder el control. Hacía acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dejarse llevar por las delicias de la tortura, apegándose cuanto le era posible a la regla de nada por diversión a la hora de los interrogatorios, sólo negocios, sólo conseguir la ubicación del revólver, sólo eso y luego volver al campamento.

Aun así volvía casi todas las noches cubierto de sangre. Y Castiel ya no se quejaba al respecto en aquellas ocasiones en que Dean entraba a su cabaña y se acostaba con él. Algunas veces sólo se tumbaba a su lado sin decir nada y se quedaba dormido, aunque casi siempre tenían sexo de la manera más brusca y desesperada, sin hablar, sin mimos ni consideraciones. Porque aunque le había pedido a Castiel que se alejara, era Dean quien al final siempre volvía a con él. Y Cas sabía que Dean lo buscaba por necesidad, que le usaba para desquitar su frustración en él, y él se lo permitía. A pesar de todo le alegraba cuando le veía aparecer en su puerta después de días o semanas de espera, tiempo en el que sabía Dean pasaba la noche en otras cabañas.

Pero nunca le pedía que volviera, que pasara todas las noches con él. Ese deseo se lo guardaba para sí mismo mientras se dejaba follar como un animal y luego volvía a quedarse solo antes del amanecer.

A veces dolía la forma en que Dean le tocaba, no por la dureza de su trato, sino porque era un tacto completamente distinto al de las primeras veces en que habían compartido intimidad física, aquellas largas sesiones de caricias y besos tiernos, sus miradas tan unidas como sus cuerpos y llamándose dulcemente, con su amor mutuo inundándolo todo de calor y luz. De cualquier manera, era peor aún el sufrimiento de no tener a Dean en ninguna forma, así que simplemente aceptaba lo que quisiera darle.

La brusquedad de Dean cuando le hacía ponerse de rodillas frente a él estaba muy lejos de la delicadeza con que le había tratado en el pasado. Castiel abría la boca para él y lamía y chupaba mientras Dean le marcaba el ritmo con la mano sobre la cabeza de su ángel roto hasta que le parecía que era suficiente y entonces le hacía levantarse sólo para tumbarlo sobre la cama. No siempre era de la misma forma, a veces a Dean le gustaba dar órdenes, unas cuantas palabras que le indicaban a Castiel lo que debía hacer, "Quítate la ropa", "Ponte sobre las manos y las rodillas", "Abre más las piernas." "Quiero verte mientras te tocas", y Castiel obedecía complaciente, siempre dispuesto aun cuando Dean no pedía nada, y lo tomaba y hacía lo que quería por su cuenta, arrancándole la ropa, marcando su piel con dientes y uñas, lamiendo, mordiendo, frotando, esperando oír gritar a Castiel u obligándole a mantenerse en silencio, según fuera su humor de la noche. Otras veces se complacía atándolo y amordazándolo, llevándolo hasta el borde del éxtasis sólo para ordenarle que no se corriera hasta que él le dijera. Y Cas acataba la orden a pesar de que aquella era una especie de tortura y podía ver cuánto eso deleitaba a Dean por el brillo que refulgía en sus pupilas. A veces el tormento se prolongaba demasiado, pero Cas esperaba dócilmente y en ocasiones le suplicaba a Dean porque sabía que eso le gustaba mucho aunque siempre le respondía con algún insulto. Era humillante pero no podía decir que no lo disfrutara. Además, el tiempo en que podía negarse cualquier cosa que Dean pidiera había pasado hacía mucho.

El sexo con él ya no era la experiencia sublime de comunión espiritual en la que podía sentir sus almas fundiéndose como había sido al principio. Sus almas habían quedado separadas por un abismo invisible y aquello se había convertido en puro y abrumador placer terrenal, en el que sólo sus cuerpos físicos podían tocarse. Y eso estaba bien para él, porque se conformaba con sentirle de cualquier manera que fuera posible. Había experimentado tantas veces la amargura de su ausencia y su indiferencia que cualquier tipo de atención que Dean le otorgara era preciosa para él, no por ello menos dolorosa, triste o frustrante sabiendo que la única forma en que le era útil ahora era ofreciéndole su cuerpo.

Le había fallado en todas las formas posibles, porque él tampoco había podido proteger a Sam y ahora no podía salvarle a él, y no podía más que contemplar en silencio como Dean se entregaba a su perdición sin lograr detenerle. No tenía más poderes para luchar por él, y ni siquiera era suficientemente fuerte para lograr mantenerse sobrio porque enfrentar la realidad del día a día se le estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil. Castiel había fallado tan espectacularmente que había permitido que Dean se corrompieran y en el proceso se había corrompido también él. Y todavía así, su deseo de ser útil y ayudarle seguía intacto dentro de su corazón y le mantenía en pie, así que sin poderes, sucio y desvirtuado le seguiría por el camino en el valle de las sombras hasta su muerte, y le dejaría utilizarle en cualquier forma que pudiera hacerlo mientras aún les quedara tiempo.

Al final de cuentas Dean era la medida de su vida, la razón para desear seguir viviendo o para aceptar la fatalidad del inminente final. Dean que era su motivo, su látigo, su medicina y su droga favorita.

...

**Al final no he escrito ninguna muerte ni nada muy dramático, ustedes ya saben como termina esta linea temporal de todas formas.**

**A la persona que me envió el review sobre los colores de la absenta, ¡tienes razón! A pesar de que el color más conocido en el verde, la absenta puede venir en colores como negro y rojo, entre otros. Gracias por tu review.**

**Gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews, a todos los que han leído hasta aquí. Que tengan días hermosos hasta que llegue octubre y la nueva temporada~**


End file.
